<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Be Loved by SoullessCreatures</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25186864">To Be Loved</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoullessCreatures/pseuds/SoullessCreatures'>SoullessCreatures</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Emma Swan - Fandom, Regina Mills - Fandom, Swan Mills - Fandom, SwanQueen - Fandom, Swen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, LGBTQ Character, Madam Mayor - Freeform, Mayor - Freeform, Once Upon A Time, Regina Mills - Freeform, Sheriff - Freeform, cora mills - Freeform, emma swan - Freeform, sheriff swan - Freeform, swan mills - Freeform, swanqueen - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:07:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25186864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoullessCreatures/pseuds/SoullessCreatures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina was never able to stand up against her mother. At the age of 18 she was thrown out of the house for writing something her mother thinks is a sin.<br/>Years later, as mayor of Storybrooke, the brunette woman meets someone with golden hair and forest eyes. Tho Regina does not know that her mother has been watching her all these years.</p><p> </p><p>So hi!!</p><p>This might be the first story I’ll ever finish! </p><p>And I also wanted to explain how I came to the idea of this story!<br/>I listen "To Be Loved" by Askjell and Aurora soooo much that it was just impossible for me not to think of some swanqueen shit hahaa and soooo I started to think and then just wrote some stuff down.<br/>So the titles of the chapters will probably always be like some words or a sentence from the songs lyrics.</p><p>Do be aware that I'm not good at writing, I just like it!! And English isn't my first language so forgive me if I make some mistakes!!</p><p>Tips and comments are always welcome and appreciated!</p><p>Thanks!!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emma - Relationship, Regina - Relationship, Regina Mills Emma Swan - Relationship, Swan Queen, SwanQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Waking up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mother please!”, Regina whimpered as a tear rolled down her face.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “You do not get to speak!”, Cora screamed as she pushed her 18 year old daughter out the door. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The brunette fell down and felt a hard slap against her cheek. Cora had thrown a dark purple booklet at her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t you dare to disappoint me and make the wrong choice”, her mother said as she pushed her daughter again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Go! You filthy child.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina got herself up, grabbed her little purple book and ran away without looking back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cora kept standing on the porch, making sure her daughter was gone.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jesus Christ”, Regina shot straight and out of breath, soaked in her own sweat. These nightmares were not new to her, she had been having them ever since she was 18. Regina was 29 now. Her mother still frightened her, she always has. Cora had Regina when she was 18, so she’s still pretty young and that’s what frightens Regina the most, that her mother will be here for the rest of her life. She will be watching Regina, she will be controlling her until the day she dies.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina sighed and brushed a hand through her hair.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Waking up was never fun for her, all she would do all day is thinking of what it is to be loved. Her father, he was the only love she had know. Sadly he passed away when she was only 15, he was her rock, the one she could tell all her secrets to.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They say he died because of a heart attack, but Regina has never believed that. She knew her father was healthy, and she also knew that her mother was jealous of how good she got along with her father. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But after years of searching for evidence that he did not die from a heart attack, she found nothing. So Regina gave up and decided that she would let her father rest now. She misses him deeply, and hopes to be reunited with him one day.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When her breath was finally back to normal, she flicked on the light and opened the drawer from her nightstand. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Carefully she got her little purple book out. The brunette stared at it for some time, it had been months since she held it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She took a deep breath and started to turn the pages, until she got to the final page, the one that got her thrown out of the house.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dearest diary, my best friend.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I saw this girl today, she was prettier than any other girl I’ve ever seen. She had this long blonde hair, big green forest eyes and lips that smiled so politely at me. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I felt something I have never felt before that moment. I only saw her for perhaps 10 second, but is it possible to fall for someone so fast?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Is it even possible for me to fall in love with a girl?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Probably not, my mother always tells me to marry a rich man. Guess I’ll have to find one first huh?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But what if I never fall in love with one?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What if I fall in love with a girl instead?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Never mind,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I don’t want to find out. The girl I saw was just so beautiful. But falling in love with a girl? I would never do that.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I think.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina closed her small diary quickly as she wiped the tears from her cheek. She may have read all the other pages last time she opened the book, but that page, that one last thing she had written all those years ago, she hasn’t read that in years.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She thought back at the moment, when she was 18. She used to write in her diary almost every day. Mostly she would write when she lied down in bed and when she would be done writing she would place the booklet under her mattress. But that one evening, when she wrote something so personal, her mother came in.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Regina, what are you doing?”, she asked firmly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mother, you startled me”, Reginasaid while jumping out of her bed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You should be asleep, what are you writing my child?”, Cora looked her deeply in the eyes and that was the moment Regina new she was screwed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nothing, mother. Just finished up a schooltask”, the brunette didn’t dare to look her mother in the eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Liar!”, Cora said loudly as she teared the purple notebook out of her daughters hands. “I’m not a fool you stupid child, like I cannot read ‘diary’!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cora began to raise her voice while Regina flinched. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry mother, please can I have it back now?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No you can’t. What did you write, Regina?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please, it’s nothing to worry about mama”, the 18 year old felt tears welling up in her eyes, she knew this would not end well.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lying again, you fool!”, Cora yelled as she gave her daughter a slap against her cheek. She smiled when she saw Regina cry. “Now, let’s read shall we?”, Cora smiled as she wept a tear from her daughter away. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Start”, she said.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mother please, don’t let me do this”, Regina begged.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I said read it!”, Cora screamed to her daughter.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina had no other choice than to do what her mother commanded or this would end up even worse than she was expecting.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her mother sat down on the bed and crossed her legs, waiting for her daughter to read.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina sobbed as she began to read the page.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The more sentences she read, the madder her mother looked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think”, she finished the page with a whisper that was soon replaced by yelling.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I am disgusted. You should know better, Regina. You gross child, I cannot bear looking at you right now!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mother please, it’s not what you think”, Regina cried as she tried to get her mother to look at her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You, I raised you well enough for you to know who you are, who you need!”, </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know mot-“ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t interrupt me!”, Cora kept yelling at her daughter who was frightened to death. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I want you to leave the house, and you think about what you wrote, I want you to beg to be freed from your sin. You know yourself well enough to know that you’re no homosexual!”, her voice lowered a tone as she commanded her daughter again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And only when you’ve found yourself a husband, you will be welcome again. It’s your choice” the woman spoke firmly, full of disgust and hate. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mama”, Regina cried. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shut your lying mouth and pack your stuff, I want you out in 5 minutes.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please”, Regina whispered again, trying to speak to her mother. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now!” Cora yelled as she turned her back to her daughter and slammed the door shut, taking the booklet with her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All caught up in the intense flashback, Regina was still lying in her bed staring at the ceiling.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her mother got so in Reginas head that even all those years later she didn’t really know who she was. Since that moment she had tried to find a man, tried relationships with them but she always found herself not feeling anything for them. She would get mad at herself for not being able to do what mother asked, and she figured she would always be.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Thinking of</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lemme know what you thing of it / if I made any mistakes / tips!! :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina turned around, looking at the empty side of the bed. She sighed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Of course she didn’t have a partner, she was a loner. Or so the whole town thought. And to be honest, Regina herself believed it too. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As mayor of her little town called Storybrooke she believed that she didn’t need a partner, or many friends, she was always very busy. She told herself that she may be alone, be she never felt alone.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But of course the brunette was lying to herself again without realizing it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Deep deep down she knew she needed someone, and she knew it would never be a man. But her mother got her brainwashed when she was a teenager, it would be a man and nothing else. And through all these years Regina actually started believing that her happy ending would be a man.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Done drowning myself in all these thoughts”, the brunette said to herself as she looked at the clock. She still had hour and half to get to her work.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She got up, showered, got dressed, did her makeup and ate breakfast and decided to pick up a coffee at Granny’s.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As soon as she got her coffee she thanked Ruby and quickly walked out of the diner. She underestimated the time she still had to get on time to her office. She was so focused on her car that she didn’t see someone coming towards her who wasn’t focusing on the road either. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shoot!”, Regina startled when she felt her coffee run all over her upper body as she bumped into another woman.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shit, I’m so sorry! Are you okay?”,</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">she heard another woman saying, she didn’t look at her and kept on walking.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m fine, don’t worry! My apologies dear, I’m already late!”, Regina answered back. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, sorry again”, the unknown woman apologizing again and then walked towards Granny’s. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And when Regina got to her car she realized that she didn’t recognize that voice. She turned around for a second and saw a glimps of blonde locks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She smiled, for blonde hair always reminded her of the girl she saw once.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi, sorry I’m a few minutes late”, Regina said to her secretary Judith. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No worries madam mayor”, she smiled politely as she opened the door to Reginas office. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina thanked her and took place at her desk as Judith closed the door again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The brunette sighed: “Papers, papers, papers.” Before she noticed her blouse was still soaked in coffee. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Christ”, she whispered to herself as she got up and searched for a spare shirt. Luckily she found one, she was always prepared for stuff like this.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She tried to wash most of the coffee out of her blouse with water from the sink and let it dry as she placed it on the heater.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Only a few seconds later she heard a knock on the door. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes?”, she asked.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judith opened the door: “Madam, there’s someone here for the job at the police station.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, send them in. Thank you, Judith”, Regina said, as she took place at her desk again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She took out some papers as she heard someone enter the room. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi, I’m here for the job”, </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina recognized the voice, tho she could not remember a face. She looked up and smiled as soon as she saw the same blonde locks she saw half an hour ago. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course”, she smiled. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please Miss?”, </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Miss Swan”. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please Miss Swan, take a seat”, she hadn’t taken her eyes of the blonde hair yet, God her hair was mesmerizing. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Could I have your full name, Miss Swan?”, Regina asked as she focused on her papers to write things down. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She hadn’t even looked the blonde woman in the eyes yet, she was beginning to drown in her thoughts again. She heard Miss Swan say something.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry dear, I didn’t catch that”, Regina apologized as she took a pen, ready to write the name down. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Emma, Emma Swan”, the blonde woman smiled. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And this was the moment where Regina finally made eye contact. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Emma”, she repeated as a whisper while she kept staring at those eyes of her. Those forest green eyes, they looked like an exact copy of those she’d seen all those years ago. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It can’t be”, she whispered to herself. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry, what did you say?”, Emma asked with a confused look on her face. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh no, nothing dear”, Regina answered as she shook her head. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s just, I think I recognize you, but I’m probably wrong”, she gave Emma a soft smile and wrote down her name on the papers.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, you’re right”, the blonde woman said. Regina looked at her in confusion. Would it really be the girl from her diary? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I am?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, we ran into each other like half an hour ago”, Miss Swan said as she pointed at Reginas blouse with still some coffee stains on it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Right’, Regina thought, ‘I knew that’. But she decided to play along and do as if it were indeed the only thing where she recognized Emma from. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, of course, yes, my apologies for that again. I was in a rush to get to work, wasn’t really looking where I walked”, the brunette smiled at the blonde. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, well I’m sorry again too. I was kinda in a rush to get.. well.. here, actually”, Emma chuckled. Regina enjoyed the sight and let out a small chuckle too.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well then, let’s fill in the application shall we?”, she asked as Emma nodded and straightened herself. She looked at her, at the little smile on her face, the long blonde waves of hair and those big green shiny eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s really her isn’t it?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Should I know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where are you from?”, </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina asked as she looked the other woman in the eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m from Boston, lived there my whole life until now actually.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “What brought you to Storybrooke, sheriff Swan?”, Regina asked. She had just finished filling in Emma’s application for the police officer job and Regina had come to the conclusion that she would be great as the sheriff. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well i- wait what?”, Emma stuttered as she looked very confused. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You heard me”, the brunette smiled and winked at the still confused blonde woman. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re kidding me”, she finally said. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well as much as I like some good old jokes now and then, I’m very serious whilst doing my job, Miss Swan. You got the job”, Regina smiled widely at the blonde woman in front of her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No wow, I didn’t get the job, I got thé job! Even better!”, Emma laughed happily, Regina watched her with joy. “Thank you, really”, Emma sighed as she gave Regina a soft smile. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And that smile, those lips curled up in the most beautiful way, gave Regina the confirmation she needed. It was really the girl from her diary.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now then, I would give you a tour of the police station but unfortunately I have my hands full here. I suggest you go the place. You will find Graham there, he will show you around,” the mayor said, “is that ok?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma nodded: “yes, thank you.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well then, good luck at your new job. And I guess I’ll see you around now and then”, Regina said as she stood up to lead Emma to the door. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you, madam mayor. See you around”, Emma smiled at her and then walked away. Regina leaned against the door as soon as she closed it and sighed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shoot”, she whispered to herself. Of all the people in the world she did not expect the girl from all these years ago to show up for the job. And now she was reminded of the feeling she got when she was 18. Well she actually wasn’t reminded but she felt it all over again. “Stop it Regina”, she hissed at herself. Already mad that that specific feeling came back and frustrated because she didn’t know what to do with herself, she took place at her desk. She still had a long day to go.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Around 6 pm the brunette drove back home. She has always loved her mansion, she worked well enough for it. When she lived in Boston with her mom, the moment she was thrown out Regina went searching for a job. She dreamt of going to college, so whenever she could, she worked her ass of and eventually got accepted into the school she wanted. It was really exhausting tho. She would go to school and when done she would go to work at a restaurant. There were many times that she almost fell asleep in class, but she still managed to pull herself through the days. And when she was 23 and already graduated, this new town was built. Storybrooke. Thank god she was lucky enough to get the job as mayor.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The first thing Regina always did when she got home was kicking her heels of. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She walked barefoot to her kitchen and got herself a glass of water.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We both know it’s her, Regina”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Christ! Who the hell is in my house?”, Regina said loudly as put the glass down and followed the voice she heard. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mother”, the brunette said full of hate when she saw the dark haired woman standing in her living room. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Look at you, my child, all grown up”, Cora smiled as she brought up a hand to Reginas face.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t you dare touch me”, Regina said as she pulled herself a way, tears welling up in her chocolate brown eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well well, quite fierce aren’t you?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are you doing here, mother?”, she asked as she stared her mother deeply in the eyes. This was something she had never dared to do when she was younger. Don’t be fooled, she was still scared to death from her mother, but she wanted to make Cora believe otherwise.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, just stopping by, making sure you don’t do anything stupid”, Cora said. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina knew well enough what she was talking about. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Go back to Boston, mother, I don’t need you here”, the mayor clenched her teeth. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“In fact you do, so that you won’t make the wrong decision, my child”, </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But you do. We both know that that new sheriff you hired, is the beloved girl from you’re diary. Isn’t she?” Cora grinned as she saw a tear rolling down Reginas cheek. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No”, Regina answered firmly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then why did you froze, like you were getting a major flashback the moment you looked in her eyes, child?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How would you know, mother?”, something wasn’t right and Regina knew it. Has her mother been watching her her whole life? Every year, every month, day, hour? Every second? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have eyes everywhere, Regina.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So you are spying on me?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, child, I’m protecting you”, Cora said as she took a step closer to Regina. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Protecting me from what, mother?” Regina yelled.Regina knew well enough what her mother was going to say again. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“From making the wrong decision, you stupid child!” Cora yelled and slammed her fist against Reginas cheek.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina fell to the ground and she felt like she was 18 all over again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Have you got no ears?” Cora yelled. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina slowly got herself up as she looked her mother with mad, darkened eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Leave”, the brunette said with a germ voice. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But my daughter, I’m only trying to help.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I said leave my fucking house!” Regina screamed as she pointed to the front door with one arm and dragged Cora with the other. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was scared of herself, never had she ever heard such anger come from her own voice.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t expect me to be gone forever, foolish child. I will be watching you,” Cora hissed as Regina pushed her out of the house. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If you ever show up like this again, I will fucking kill you”, Regina hissed back as she slammed the door shut to her mother with a startled look on her face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What the hell did I just say”, Regina whispered to herself as she held her hands to her head. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was clearly scared of herself.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. On my own</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I’ve gotten this tip to write what the characters are saying on different lines so I tried to do it right this time! If it ain’t all that please tell me so I can correct myself!<br/>Thank you for the tip!!<br/>I’ll try to edit the previous chapters as soon as possible!</p><p>Comments/ tips/ ... are always very much appreciated! :)</p><p>(Also: sorry if my chapters aren’t that long, I’m trying my best!)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shit, shit, shit”, Regina repeatedly said as she walked through her house. She had locked every door that leads to outside, and every window. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When not hearing a single thing from her mother for ten years, this was the least she had expected. Regina knew there must be cameras in her office, would there be some in her house too? And how the hell did her mother even get them in, how the hell did she get into the brunettes house?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What to do?”, She walked through her house, checking possible placed where thought cameras could be positioned. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She did not feel safe in her own house anymore, no way she would just eat and go to sleep like nothing happened now. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m on my own” she whispered to herself as she tried to sum up people she could go to.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Whilst thinking who she could reach, the brunette grabbed a bag of ice for her cheek. Damn that stung. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She sat down with a glass of red wine and just stared into the air.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Emma’, she thought. She could call Emma, she’s the sheriff after all.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> But would it really be a good idea to get her into this mess when it’s all about her in the first place?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After sitting down for an hour, she started to walk around again.She went to the hall where she had a big round mirror hung up. The raven haired woman stood still right in front of it and looked herself straight in the eyes as she took another sip of her wine. She felt her breath getting heavier and quicker, her jaws clenched and so did her hand around the wineglass. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Go to fucking hell!”, she screamed to her mother, however she may be watching or listening to her, as she threw her glass directly at the mirror.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She managed to get her breath back to normal again while she looked at what she’d done. Both, mirror and glass broken, wine everywhere.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Soon, Regina realized that she had to call Emma, or she would lose her mind.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina showed a small smile when she saw those golden strands of hair again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come in”, the brunette said as she let Emma pass through.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry I called you so late. I must be ruining your evening”, Regina apologized. She felt already guilty for asking her to come.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Madam mayor, it’s no problem at all. If I would have minded I wouldn’t have taken the job,” Emma winked, “and you haven’t ruined my evening! See, it’s only 8pm. Still got plenty of time.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina let out a little chuckle when Emma pointed at her watch. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, thank you for coming then” the brunette said while she gave the sheriff a nod.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, what happened?” Emma asked concerned as she reached for Reginas face to look at the wound. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina quickly pulled her face away. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to- I should’ve asked.“ Regina’s reaction had caused Emma to startle.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, no, please don’t. I’m sorry, it’s just a reflex of mine. It’s alright” Regina said as she shook her head.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“May I?” The blonde asked as she reached her hand to Reginas face again, carefully.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You may”, Regina smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What happened?” Emma asked as she inspected the wound. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, nothing, it’s alright”, Regina answered.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma knew it wasn’t nothing but since she only had met the brunette she thought it would be inappropriate to keep pushing her to tell what happened. “Well, okay then. Be sure to look after it tho, and put some ointment on that”, Emma said after she looked at the wound. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma knew how to take care of almost every wound. She’s an orphan, in the system it would always be ‘learn how to save yourself or drown’. She herself has had many bad wounds, which she has all taken care of herself. They had all healed quick and good, she was sure Reginas wound would too.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I will, thank you Miss Swan”, Regina gave Emma a smile of appreciation and Emma gave her one back.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, what do you need me for?”,Emma looked at the brunette with a frightened look on her face.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I sort of have the feeling that someone’s watching me”, Regina whispered as she gave Emma a sign to follow her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Madam Mayor, are you sure that you’re okay?” Emma frowned her eyebrows and gave Regina a concerned look as she pointed to the broken mirror and glass. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh yes dear, I’m fine, don’t worry,” she smiled, “I just had a moment of fury.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How come?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina looked at the blonde: “Why, you’re sure one to answer quickly.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry, its just a .. reflex of mine”, the blonde smirked at the brunette.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma had worked as a bail bonds person the last years, she was used to having to ask and answer quickly if she wanted to catch someone. It wasn’t some reflex she </span>
  <span class="s2">had</span>
  <span class="s1">, it was one she had </span>
  <span class="s2">learned</span>
  <span class="s1">. She knew that Regina pulling her head away wasn’t just </span>
  <span class="s2">some </span>
  <span class="s1">reflex either. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Most of the time Emma knew when people were lying, she knew Regina definitely was.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She couldn’t blame the raven haired woman tho. When Emma had reached for the other woman’s face, she saw this frightened look in her eyes which caused Emma to know that the brunette definitely wasn’t okay despite what she had been saying.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma wanted to make sure that the brunette was safe but didn’t want to push her into telling what was going on, but just couldn’t help it sometimes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ha ha, very funny”, Regina had answered to Emma whilst rolling her eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know, I see when people are lying. I know you are, I know that that reflex of yours isn’t just something you’ve had ever since you were born, Madam Mayor. I know that it’s something you’ve learned to do, and by the scared look on your face that you gave me I can tell that it’s no good. But I don’t expect an answer right now, I just want you to be safe. If you ever want to tell me what’s going on you definitely can, but only when you’re ready. All in good time”, Emma had blurted out while confronting Regina. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The comment came unexpectedly to both, but Regina was clearly shocked by it the most.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The brunette felt tears welling up, for no one had ever been able to read her so well.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry, here I went again, answering quickly”, she sighed but gave Regina a soft smile to lighten the air.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s, no it’s alright”, Regina stuttered. “Thank you”, she looked at Emma and gave her a set smile back.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina cleared her throat as she began to walk again. “What I called you for is to ask if you could perhaps help me check if there can be hidden cameras found in my house. I have looked for them myself but didn’t find any, tho I’m very sure there must be some. I thought that you perhaps knew better where people would hide some.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, of course”, Emma answered with a stern look on her face as she began to look around.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They can be very hard to find. Some of them only have the size of a button. It could take forever to find a thing that small in this big house. But don’t worry, we’ll find them”, Emma tried to make sure that the brunette wouldn’t be too worried. She thought that the mayor perhaps would loose hope and find it useless to even begin at finding them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But Emma knew that they would get the cameras out, the sooner or later the brunette would be able to feel safe again and honestly, that’s all what Emma wanted right now.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Feel so alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry it took a bit longer to upload this chapter! I’ve been quite busy. <br/>So pleaaase be patient with me as a try to upload at least 1 chapter a week :)<br/>Also: sorry if my chapters are pretty short, I’m still trying my best!<br/>And as usual: tips and comments are much appreciated!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, no cameras downstairs I guess”, Emma sighed after searching an hour and half together with the Brunette.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Guess not, indeed. There probably won’t be one upstairs either, I’ll take a look later when I’ll go to bed”, Regina said as she made her way to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She opened the fridge and got out her homemade lasagna leftover and put it in the oven.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hungry?” Emma chuckled as she saw what Regina was doing and followed her movements,</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, haven’t eaten a thing since noon”,She raised her eyebrows and looked at those lovely forest eyes again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Care to join?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh I’m sorry, you don’t have to. You should go home, it’s already late, you probably want to sleep”, Regina quickly interrupted Emma as she saw it was almost 10pm and figured Emma would rather go home than eat some lasagna from yesterday.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, I would love to join you to be honest. And I don’t want you to feel unsafe right now,” the blonde smiled as she looked at the mayor, “I’d say you can sleep in my guest room for a while but unfortunately I’m staying at Granny’s until my apartment gets free.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina chuckled at Emmas comment.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you Miss Swan, please take a seat,” she pointed at the chair in front of her, “and thank you, but I’ll be fine dear, don’t worry. I appreciate the offer though.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They shared a smile and Regina asked how long Emma has been in Storybrooke.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Three days, actually. I’ve stayed with an old friend of mine, Ruby, the first two nights. So this morning I was in a haste to get a room at Granny’s and to get the job”, Emma looked at chocolate eyes who appeared to be very interested in all she had to tell. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I see. I do hope that you will be able to move to your apartment soon, Miss Swan.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Me too”, she smiled. Again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And though Emma had made eye contact with Regina before, she was not able to look away this time.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Both women gazed into each other’s eyes. One in forest green ones, and the other in chocolate ones.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It had taken Regina back to the moment she was 18 again, when she saw Emma for the first time she felt that it made her heart flutter, but she knew that it had been wrong and that it still was. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Deep down she knew what she wanted, but with her mother still around, the brunette would never dare to even admit it to herself.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina scraped her throat, “Lasagna’s ready”, she said as she stood up and walked to the oven</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It smells great”,Emma said as she closed her eyes to smell it even better.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I hope it tastes that way”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sure it will”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina gave Emma a polite smile and gave her a plate with some of her homemade lasagna.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There are some pepper flakes in it, to give it some kick”, she gave Emma a wink.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The blonde woman smirked back at the mayor and whispered: “awesome.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina didn’t know if Emma was talking about the pepper flakes in the lasagna, or the wink. Perhaps both? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Don’t be silly, she thought and just gave Emma a look of appreciation.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina got out two wineglasses and filled them up with some red wine. She took them to the table were Emma was already fully enjoying the meal.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I do need to ask you,” the raven haired woman spoke as she had put the glasses down and took a seat, “would you be able to help me check my office for cameras too? Tomorrow morning perhaps?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, of course”, the blonde nodded as she received a nod back from the mayor.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know, you still have to put ointment on that wound tho”, Emma pointed out as she took the last bite of her lasagna. “I can trust that you’re gonna do it huh?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, Miss Swan. I will put ointment on it, don’t worry. But thank you for the reminder”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma looked at her. “You live here by yourself?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I do actually, it’s quite big when you’re alone but I don’t really mind”, Regina answered.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I was gonna said, this place is big as hell,” Emma laughed, “you must have worked hard for this.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, I did actually. My mother threw me out of the house when I was 18, and I’ve been working my ass of ever since then to be able to go to university and all,” the brunette sighed, “it was hard, I always felt alone and I always was. But I’ve gotten used to it, I don’t mind it anymore.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry for you, madam mayor. Why did your mother throw you out?”, Emma asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She saw Regina raising her eyebrows at her, as a sign that she’s been very quick to ask questions again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shit, I’m sorry, you don’t have to answer. I should go anyway”, Emma smiled as she stood up.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, please”, Regina said in a hurry as she grabbed Emma’s hand and pulled her slowly down again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s fine, it’s just that I’ve never told anyone this”, she said.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. We only know each other a day, I doubt that you’d trust me with that.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I trust you, Miss Swan. I know it’s weird, but I have a good feeling about you, I trust you”, Regina sighed with a smile as she got one back from Emma.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The brunette filled their glasses with wine again as she began to tell her story.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ever since I was little, I had a little booklet. I used it as a diary and it had this pretty purple color”, she smiled, “And whenever something happened to me, something bad or good, or just something new- I would write it down in the evening when I was supposed to be asleep. As through the years, my book was almost filled and when I was 18 I didn’t write that much anymore. Just now and then. And then one day something happened to me, I had seen this person who I thought was so pretty and I guess it was a bit of ‘love at first sight’. I wrote it down in my dairy tonight but I was very confused with myself tho, I was trying to figure things out. And then my mother came in. She made me read the whole page I had written and threw me out”, Regina told as a tear escaped from her eye.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yes, the story still made her cry every time she thought about it but this time was different. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This time, the person from her story actually sat in front of her, having no idea that the story was about her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And whilst telling her story, Regina had confessed something she had never even dared to confess to herself, she may have been in love with the girl or more like a crush. Deep down she that she still had the same feeling like all those years ago when she looked at Emma, but she wasn’t ready to confess that to herself. It had been hard enough to confess it from when she was 18. She definitely wasn’t ready for the truth now.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m so sorry to hear that, madam mayor. Perhaps it was for the best to be away from your mother, because it sound like she didn’t treat you the way you deserved. I mean, you turned out really well without her”, Emma said.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you, Miss Swan. Perhaps it was indeed,” she smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I really turned out wel huh”, Regina chuckled as she raised her glass of wine and took a sip.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m glad that you don’t need to deal with her anymore tho, your mother”, Emma sighed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina bit her lip as she looked Emma in the eyes, wondering if she should tell her or not.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, actually..”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Nobody knows me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hi!!<br/>Question!!<br/>: Is the space between the lines to big? Because in my notes when I use 1 enter the sentence is still attached to the texts where it belongs, only right underneath it. But when I paste it in here it creates a white line between the sentence and the text that are supposed to be attached, if you know what I mean?<br/>So I get the feeling that it sometimes looks like it’s creating a new alinea when it’s not supposed to do that? So I get the feeling that it might be confusion for you to know who’s speaking?<br/>If it’s confusion for you to read, could you please inform me about it so I know that I should fix it?<br/>Thanks!!</p><p>But anyways; I hope that this chapter won’t be toooo boring for you!!<br/>Thank you for being patient with me tho!</p><p>I do hope that you kinda like the story &amp; new chapter!</p><p>And as always : tips/ comments,... always appreciated!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is it?” Emma asked as she saw Regina nibbling on her bottom lip.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The brunette sighed: “I hadn’t heard from her since she threw me out, my mother. And when I came home from my office this evening she was just standing here, in my house.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her eyes were fixated on her glass of wine.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have no idea how she got in”, with a frightened look her eyes turned to Emma.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shit”, a whisper escaped from Emma’s mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Has she done anything to you?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina scoffed and nodded.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your cheek?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The brunette nodded. “She has also cameras planted in my office, I guess, since she knew information nobody could know.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My god. She’s crazy, you know?” Emma said, quite in shock of what has been happening to Regina.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes.” Regina looked at Emma with watery eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was caught between what her heart and mind wanted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Of course she wanted Emma to know that the story was about her, that her mother is doing this because of her, but she also didn’t want her to know for the blonde would probably feel responsible for everything that’s happened.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think it’s best that you call someone to change your locks tomorrow.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I’ll be at your office around 9am if that’s okay, we can check for cameras together”, Emma wanted to reassure the brunette, that everything would turn out okay.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, indeed. 9 is fine, I’ll be there,” Regina nodded and tried her best to give Emma a polite smile. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">————————</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma had left only a few minutes later and as soon as Regina had locked the door, she had let her body fall down.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Liquid streamed down her cheeks as she begged to her mother, wherever she might be, to just let her be.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was trapped. Trapped between what she wanted and what her mother wanted.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In all these years Regina has had a few lovers. Well they weren’t lovers to her, they were just men.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She had tried her best to enjoy them, to want them, though she never did.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She had just kept on hoping that one day she could, for her mother, for her to be accepted by her mother again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But deep down, she had knew since the day she saw Emma for the first time that being with a man would never be right for her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And she still knew but didn’t want to completely admit just yet.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Every time she had thought about being with a woman, the raven haired had brushed her thoughts away as fast as possible.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">A man and a man only , </span>
  <span class="s1">she always kept repeating to herself. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As much as she knew that her mother was really manipulative and abusive, Regina had been blinded by her craving for love, over and over again, always falling for Cora’s tricks again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But this time she began to see it differently, it began to change.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She had been able to speak up against her mother and this time she knew that her mother’s </span>
  <span class="s2">I’m helping you </span>
  <span class="s1">bullshit wasn’t really to help Regina. It was all for Cora, to have her good reputation.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The brunette had admit to herself that she really did have a crush on Emma all those years ago.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maybe it was her subconsciousness trying to get her to be true to herself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Well whatever it was, it was working. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina was still scared shitless about it though, not only for her to beginning to reveal who she really was, step by step, but also for the fact that her mother was still around and Regina was utterly scared to fall for her manipulations again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She would do anything to be able to tell Emma everything now, but it was too soon, Regina knew that.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She would do her best to not let her mother win this fight tho, there is no way that she would give up on Emma now when she had finally found her again after ten years.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">————————</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina arrived at the building around 8:30 in the morning.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With her coffee from Granny’s in her hand, she greeted Judith and walked to her office.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, Madam Mayor, there’s mail for you”, Judith almost forgot.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina turned around: “Thank you”, she gave a polite smile and then closed the door to her office.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Let’s see</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She looked through the mail, some of it being bills or just letters from residents and companies, but there was one unaddressed envelope.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She laid everything -besides the red envelope- down as she looked at it withconfusion.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When opened, she folded out a letter and read it as quick as possible whilst the confusion on her face turned into anger.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck!”, she screamed with fury as her fist took a harsh landing on her desk.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>‘My child</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>Don’t think that I am trying to manipulate you for I am trying to help you.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>You don’t know who you are Regina, but I do.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>Please listen to me when I say that I know what’s best for you, daughter.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>Do know that I still see all, you know I can see you in your office and that I have indeed cameras there.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>For this, I command you not to remove them, dear.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>I have cameras everywhere, not only in your office.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>Do not be afraid though, there are no in your house but I did see the blonde girl come over last night.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">I do not wish to know why she stayed so long but I do hope that it will not be happening again, child.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">For this I am obligated to ask you to stay away from the girl.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Take it serious, I do happen to know where she stays at the moment and where she will in a few days from now.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">I know her job, her hours, her whole routine.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>I will not be allowing you to talk to her anymore, to not even be near her anymore. When I see you saying one word to her, i will hurt her.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>And remember that I see it all.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>Now, my child</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>Please do take this letter serious as I am not one to joke around.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>Don’t try to test me either, you or that girl will be hurt if you do so.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>Do please not think that I am doing this for me, Regina, I am doing this for you so that you can finally become how you should have been even years ago.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>I do hope you will find a man soon.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>In the mean time I will be looking out for you, making sure that you will make the right decision.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>Do not dare make any contact with that Emma anymore, I’m watching both of you.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>I must go now, dear child.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>I do love you</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>Mother’</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina’s breath was heavy as she needed to sit down to process all she had read.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She looked around to see if she could find one of the cameras, with no results.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Though she knew if she were to find one that it wouldn’t be smart to destroy it. Her mother was really being serious, she always has.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You bitch!,” Regina said loudly as she stood up again and walked circles, “you can’t control me forever, you know!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Madam mayor?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes?”, Regina answered in a quite harsh tone.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Miss Swan is here to see you”, Judith said.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Shoot</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">Just a sec”, the brunette let her hands go through her hair as she walked to the door to open it herself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you Judith”, with a smile she waited until her secretary was gone.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi”, Emma smiled, forest eyes almost looking emerald in the sunlight.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Miss Swan”, the mayor set up a forced smile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oh she was happy to see Emma but with the situation going on now she couldn’t be more than afraid.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We were gonna check for cameras?” The blonde asked.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, of course,” Regina nodded, “but I have found them already, so I’m afraid that your help isn’t needed anymore.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sorry for letting you come all this way, I was just about to call you as Judith knocked on my door.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She let out an almost unheard sigh as she knew that these lies will not be doing her good soon or late.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, no problem at all, madam mayor. You know where to find me if you need me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Indeed I do, dear. Thank you for coming though.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma smiled as she took a step backwards to leave.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, would you like to have some coffee at granny’s. After work?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The blondes question came out of nowhere but she didn’t seemed surprised with herself.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh”, Regina startled at the question Emma has asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She would of course love to say yes but she knew better than to disobey her mother’s wishes. “I would like to but I have my hands full in here, so I will have to be working late. Perhaps another time”, she tried to keep smiling as she felt her eyes getting watery.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Another time it is”, Emma nodded with a smile. “See you around then”, the blonde gave the brunette a nod and a small wave with her hand.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Have a good day, Miss Swan”, Regina said as she saw Emma walking away, knowing this might have been the last proper conversation she had with the blonde for quite a while.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was furious and felt her anger bubbling inside of her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You </span>
  <span class="s2">do not </span>
  <span class="s1">know me mother, nobody knows me!”, she growled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She really wasn’t lying though, how could anyone possible claim to know her when she didn’t even fully knew herself?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. I’m never lonely</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hellooo, sorry for the small delay!!<br/>I hope that some of you are enjoying the story? Hahaa<br/>Once again: sorry for the short chapters, I’m trying to make them longer but haven’t succeeded (yet?)!</p><p>But anyways: enjoy this next chapter and as always: tips and comments are always welcome!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"><span class="s1">About a week had passed and Regina had done her best to avoid Emma. <br/></span>She didn’t hear anything from her mother during those days so the brunette must have been doing a good job.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It definitely wasn’t fun though, Regina found herself longing to see the blonde again, to talk to her again and to learn more about her.  <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">She shook her head:</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>I cannot </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And tried to focus on the papers lying in front of her again. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">To be honest she had been looking around for the cameras in her office all week with no results, she figured they’re very tiny and only visible when you’re close to them. <br/></span>That she hadn’t dared, to look closely in every part of her office. Her mother would notice and no good could come from that.</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The raven haired woman felt the need to text or call the blonde, just to let her know </span>
  <span class="s2">something</span>
  <span class="s1"> but she was afraid that her mother has been able to tap her cellphone.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So perhaps she should not take the risk, for her and for Emma’s safety.</span>
</p><p class="p2">It was all so weird for Regina, how she felt the urge to get in touch with Emma, to let her know everything about herself and to see those big green forest eyes looking at her in return.</p><p class="p2">Time moved quickly when she thought about her.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Her head had been so full of thoughts, she forgot to make lunch in the morning. <br/></span>She usually made some kind of salad to take to her office.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Even tho she could chose her own hours to lunch or whatever, she could just do what she wanted whenever she wanted but Regina was smarter than that and had been following her own schedule for these past years.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was getting a lot colder again, so when she had decided to quickly get a grilled cheese from Granny’s she had put on her peacoat, leather hand gloves and her scarf.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Luckily the diner wasn’t far, only a good 5 minutes walk from her office away, just not long enough to freeze her ass off.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She opened the door to Granny’s and heard that familiar bell ring as she walked through and slightly shivered from the sudden change of temperature.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina took place at the counter while asking Ruby for a grilled cheese to go.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The brunette knew it was rather risky, being at Granny’s, for she didn’t know if Emma had moved to her appartement yet and where she got lunch at noon, so Ruby better hurried up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Here you go, madam Mayor”, Ruby smiles politely as she held a paper bag in front of her for Regina to take.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Thank you very much, Ruby”, the brunette took the bag out of her hands and paid. <br/></span>“Bye”, she waved and quickly made her way to the door.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh”, she heard as she almost ran into someone.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>Shoot</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Why o why did thing like this keep happening to her?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Seems like we just keep running into each other huh?”, Emma smiled. <br/></span>She had this big scarf wrapped around her neck, just like Regina.</p><p class="p2">The Mayor scoffed: “Yes, indeed.”</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">She quickly tried to make her way around the blonde, hoping her mother wasn’t watching her right now. <br/></span>She took another glance at Emma and walked toward her office again.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey”, she heard Emma say. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina turned around and saw the blonde slightly running towards her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you alright?”, she carefully nudged her hand agains Reginas shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sure, I’m just in a hurry”, there was that forced smile again. Really, she truly enjoyed talking to Emma but the threats her mother made just made her scared to talk to her, to even just look her in the eyes or watch her passing by.</span>
</p><p class="p2">“O-okay”, Emma knew better. Regina might’ve been in a hurry but she wasn’t alright.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her eyes radiated some sort of sadness, Emma saw it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How about that coffee?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">Regina had already walked further, she really shouldn’t be talking to Emma. <br/>God forbid her mother would do something to her.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So instead of turning around and answering, she decided to pretend that she didn’t hear the blonde and just kept walking.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><em><span class="s2">Jep, she definitely wasn’t</span> <span class="s2">alright</span><span class="s1">. <br/></span></em>Emma thought.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maybe she should stop by later.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—————————</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina sat at her dining table, it was passed 7 pm and all she did in the half an hour she had been home was drinking her red wine.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-And she may or may not have been crying a bit.-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She just stared at the wall, not eating the food she had prepared, just drinking.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She felt watched, all day everyday since her mother showed up - 24/24.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The feeling inside of her had only been growing these past days, it felt like hole in her heart. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Loneliness?</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>No.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>I’m never lonely.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>Aren’t I?</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her mind just kept playing tricks with her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For fuck’s sake, she was almost ready to beg to be drained from the pain she had been soaking herself in when the knocking on the door caught her attention.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em>Shit.<br/></em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>Would mother have seen us talking?</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">The brunette quickly put her bottle of wine and glass away and rushed her to the front door as she heard another knock. <br/>She unlocked the door and opened it slowly.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There she was again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi”, a familiar voice spoke and Regina felt a shiver down her spine.</span>
</p><p class="p2">“Hello”, Regina smiled.</p><p class="p1">
  
  <em>Fuck, what was she doing here? <br/></em>
  <em>What am I supposed to do now?</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can I?”, Emma asked as she pointed to the inside of the house.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Sure”, the brunette said while she made room for Emma to come in.<br/></span>She figured it was definitely not smart, but with a little luck her mother wasn’t watching her right now.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s1">What brought you here, miss Swan?”, Regina asked while she led Emma to the livingroom.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well”, she sighed, “I’m sorry, I just-“. She stopped her sentence and looked straight into Regina’s eyes. <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">“Are you really okay?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina inhaled sharply at the question. The way Emma was looking her deeply in her eyes, almost staring into her soul.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Of course she wasn’t okay. <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">But she really didn’t know what to do.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The way she had been opening up to Emma on only the first day they had met, that has been scaring her to death.   <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">She had never felt so safe with anyone and she didn’t know how to handle it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So it caused her to just spill everything out, Emma always looked at her with empathy in her eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She made her open up and now it seemed like there was no way of stopping the flood of words coming from her mouth as soon as Emma asked.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No”, Regina whispered with a crack in her hoarse sounding voice. She looked at Emma. “I’m not”, a soft sob left her lips.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I figured”, Emma nodded and placed a hand softly on the brunettes shoulder for comfort.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your eyes,” she scoffed, “they looked sad”, the blonde said. <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">“You know, your mouth may be smiling but your eyes tell it all.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You really aren’t safe here”, Regina said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Never mind, you should just go”, the brunette asked the blonde.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I’m not leaving now,” Emma scoffed and frowned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please, tell me what’s going on, I’m the sheriff madam Mayor, I can protect you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina looked at her, jaws clenched together. Stuck between telling or not. <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">“I know.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then please, let me protect you,” Emma whispered and took Reginas hand, “tell me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-“, the Mayor looked at Emma’s hand on top of hers. Well, I guess she had no other choice than to tell now. Or at least some part of it. <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">“My mother sent me a letter,” she swallowed loudly, “she threatened me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What did she say?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I really shouldn’t tell. Trust me”, Regina shook her head at Emma.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, well, can you tell me how she threatened you?”, Emma’s eyes still connected with Regina’s.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The brunette nodded slightly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She has to be careful, if she told Emma what this was really all about it would only bring her in danger even more.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She would hurt me, or.. someone I know.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Could you tell me why?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s fine. Do you feel safe right now?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now I do, yes”, Regina nodded slightly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It wasn’t a lie, she did feel safe with Emma, she was just restless right now, considering the situation.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did you feel safe before I arrived?”, Emma asked her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No”, Regina scoffed slightly. Damn, this woman really knew how to make her open up. <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">“That’s why you must leave now, please. I don’t want to endanger you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And it’s my job to make you feel safe, madam Mayor, I’m not leaving until you feel safe,”, Emma gave Regina’s hand a gentle pinch, “without me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please,” a tear rolled down Regina’s cheek, “you could get hurt”, she sobbed slightly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Madam Mayor, let me help you, you look so scared.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You ca-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A door slammed shut and both women looked startled. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please hide”, Regina begged as she returned the soft pinch in Emma’s hand and let them go.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s going on?”, Emma asked, panic in her eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hide, I beg you, quickly”, Regina whispered and Emma obeyed as she ran to the next room.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where is she?”, Cora aggressively walked into the room.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are you talking about mother?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t play even dumber than you already are, child! I saw her coming in,” Cora abruptly spoke as she pushed her daughter out of her way.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re wrong”, Regina tried to stay calm even though her heart was racing so fast she thought she might faint.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She walked her way through the kitchen as her mother followed her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You listen to me, foolish girl”, her finger pointed at Regina, “I’m not afraid to hurt you,daughter. In fact, I might just hurt you right now, you know, a punishment for disobeying your mother”, Cora said. <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">“Or,” she cornered her daughter while with her free hand she took a knife out of the knife block, “you tell me where she is right now.” <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">Cora slowly tilted the knife up to hold it against my daughters neck.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s it going to be, huh?”, she asked with a grin.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina’s breath was louder and faster than before. She shook her head. <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">“I’m not telling you anything, mother”, the brunette answered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cora pushed the knife a bit harder against Regina’s throat, causing the younger woman to stand on the tips of her feet. <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">“Sacrificing yourself over some girl huh?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">“Anything to be free from you, mother”, Regina hissed as she felt the knife began to push through her tender olive toned flesh.<br/>She closed her eyes, waiting for her mother to finish what she’s started.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No!”, Regina’s eyes shot straight back open when she heard Emma’s voice.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I told you to stay away, sheriff”,the brunettes eyes got watery, knowing this would not be ending well.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You,” Cora said as she pointed the knife to Emma now, “you’ve ruined my daughter”, her voice was deep.</span>
</p><p class="p2">“I- What?“, Emma was so confused, what the hell was she talking about?<br/>She looked at Regina who was holding her own throat, Emma wanted to help her but Regina shook her head.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Run”, she whispered, loud enough for Emma to hear.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina looked at Emma who gave her a last glance and turned around to run, from then on it had all been a big slowmotion movie playing right in front of her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma took her first steps to run whilst Cora took the knife with her both hands, threw them after her own head only to give a big swing forward and release the knife on the right timing.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A big thud echoed through the room.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No!”, the brunette screamed as she suddenly forgot about her own pain.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She ran to the way the blonde had been running and found her lying on her stomach, knife in her shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, no, no”, Regina cried aloud as she took the blonde strands of hair out of Emma’s face.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Miss Swan?”, the brunette carefully tried to get her awake. <br/></span>“Emma, please”, Regina sobbed as she tried to stop the bleeding with her hands.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please wake up.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Until someone holds me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hi! Sorry for the delay, I hadn’t been home all week so it was hard for me to work on the story! But here I am now and I hope that you’ll enjoy the eighth chapter!</p><p>Tips and comments always welcome! :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>“What have you done!”, Regina hysterically cried to her mother while trying to roll Emma on her back after taking out the knife and applying pressure to the heavily bleeding wound.</span>
</p><p class="p2">The blondes breath was weak, lips dry as Regina caressed her cheek.</p><p class="p2"><br/>“Getting rid of the distraction, you should thank me, sweetheart”, her mother smiled nonchalantly, stepping closer to Regina. <br/><span class="s1">Cora wiped a tear of her daughter’s face, “You know I have found the perfect match for you.”</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are you talking about?”, the brunette was very confused, liquid still rolling from her eyes as she tried to keep focusing on Emma.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A man of course”, Cora smiled, happy about her actions.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t you dare,” the brunette shook her head, “I don’t want him.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course you do, my child. How else would you be welcomed into my home again?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">Regina blinked slowly, breath heavy, “I don’t want to be welcomed by you anymore, mother.”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And how’s that?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><br/></span>Cora often played these games when Regina was younger, asking and asking things of which she already knows the answer. It drove Regina crazy often, the constant need of her mother to hear everything come out of her daughter’s mind.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ve ruined my life, mother! Now please go before I loose my mind”, the brunette felt her anger bubbling inside of her, almost ready to explode, just not yet.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I did not, my child.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes,” Regina scoffed, “you did.” Her teeth clenched together, eyes darkening as her breath got heavier and more rapid.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have always taken great care of you, I don’t-“</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stop it!” Regina yelled, voice the loudest it has ever been. <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">“You took away the woman I was supposed to become, mother,” the raven haired woman slowly pushed herself up, taking the knife her mother had thrown earlier, “you were supposed to support me.” With slow but steady steps she walked towards Cora.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You were supposed to make me feel proud”, she pushed her mother back by her shoulder, leading her to the hall.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You were supposed to be my mother”, Regina growled as she placed a hand on her mother’s neck, slightly squeezing.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cora had startled, she thought that her daughters actions would never be bigger than the one she pulled last week, but she seemed to be thinking wrong. Of course she had raised her daughter to be one with power, but she had always assumed that as her mother, Cora could not be overpowered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But yet here we are, daughter stronger than her mother without Regina realizing it herself.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And now look at me,” the Mayor laughed frustrated, “trapped between knowing how to become the woman I was meant to be and being too afraid to confess it to myself.” Tears caught in her eyes, she opened the door, hand still on her mother’s neck.  <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">“You have been ruining my life, mother,” Regina chuckled as she pulled Cora closer to her and squeezed a little harder, “and you know it”. Regina whispered in her mother’s ear while abruptly pushing the knife through the older woman’s flesh. </span>
</p><p class="p2">Cora gasped, trying to reach for her leg, the heavily bleeding wound as Regina pushed her out of the doorway. And just like Regina had, all those years ago, Cora fell backwards, looking at her daughter.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I will be able to be my true self soon mother,” she looked her deeply in the eyes, “and once I will, it’s over for you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">Ready to slam the door shut, but Cora dared to speak once more.</p><p class="p2">“You foolish child, do not think that I won’t be coming back”, she spoke.</p><p class="p2">Regina looked at her with anger in her eyes. <br/>She was proud of herself this moment, she deserved it. For all these years she felt so oppressed by her mother, she was finally breaking free now.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I hope she dies”, Cora said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She dies, you die”, Regina replied and closed the door.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She quickly made her way to the kitchen while she dialed the number of the hospital.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Emma”, Regina carefully shook the blonde, trying to get her awake. <br/></span>“Please hang on, help is on its way”, the angry tone from only minutes ago had replaced itself with one of fear.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The blondes pulse was weak, just like her breath.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina carefully laid Emma’s head on her lap, her slender fingers gently combing through the luscious golden locks, trying to soothe herself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good god”, she cried, “please don’t leave me, not when I’ve just found you.” <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">The raven haired woman placed one hand lightly on Miss Swan’s heart, then she heard an ambulance siren from afar.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It had only taken 10 minutes for the doctors to take Emma, Regina was not allowed to go with her, they would call her if Emma was stable.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And so she waited, trying to stay occupied, scrubbing Emma’s blood of the floor. She had lost a lot, which had caused the blonde to loose her stability.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Fucking hell</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina sighed, grabbing for a second glass of her red wine.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She wasn’t an alcoholic, you know, she just needed it sometimes- or just now and then, but she knew the limits and possible consequences of it. <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">Never had she crossed the line.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She took a sip, thinking about her mother, not regretting a single thing about what she did.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her mother really had been ruining her life, there was no lie in that.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In fact she had made Regina even feel worthless, not valid, when she had thrown her out at 18. <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">The world had fallen to her feet, thinking she wasn’t supposed to be feeling what she felt. <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">Thinking her existence was a sin, that she would never be worthy of loving.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">These thoughts would get to her mind today still, but she was getting there, for with Emma she felt no pressure to try being someone who she wasn’t.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And she knew it wouldn’t be long anymore before she would dare to be her true self.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Time had passed quicker than she had thought. Her phone when off, unknown number.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hello?”, she asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good evening, am I speaking to Miss Mills?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Miss Mills, I am calling from the hospital. It is to tell you that we operated Miss Swan’s wound and gave her extra blood. Her situation is now stable and she should be doing just fine.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina let out a sigh of relief slip through her lips.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Thank god</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">, she thought.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can I visit her?”, her voice sounded hoarse.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are allowed. She has not waken up from her anesthesia yet but she can any moment now”, the man on the phone sounded calm, which made Regina worrying less.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you, have a good night”, she said, and hung up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In a hurry to get to Emma, she quickly grabbed her purse and peacoat.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">She had never felt so glad to see someone. The fact that the blonde would definitely be alright made Regina smile, she could take care of her. <br/></span>But the realization of having to tell Emma the full and complete story of the brunettes past just made her heart beat like it was about to break out of her chest anytime soon.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina had never been this nervous.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Not only having to confess everything to Emma, but confess it to herself too sounded like the scariest thing she ever had to do.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So she drove to the hospital, trying her best to not cross the speed limits.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She parked and got out, walking fast on her heeled boots with her well fitted peacoat, all in black, in perfect contradiction with the plain white walls of the hospital.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> She had asked the number of Emma’s room to the receptionist and was now walking the long hall, looking at the numbers.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Please don’t be awake yet</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina silently begged. The fact that she would have to tell Emma everything was making her loose her mind. How was she supposed to tell it? It’s not like she could’ve prepared a speech for this.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay”, she sighed when she arrived at Emma’s room.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">She knocked on te door but didn’t wait for an answer to come in. <br/></span>Not that she would have gotten one, Emma was still asleep.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina sighed in relief and quietly closed the door behind her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She took place at the chair right next to Emma and placed a hand on her cheek.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“God, I’m so sorry”, Regina whispered.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“I should’ve just locked myself up, avoiding everything and everyone. This would not have happened.” <br/></span>She sniffed and replaced her hand on Emma’s hand.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know, I’m scared. That if I tell you all, you will not want to see me anymore. <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">But it also might be a good thing, telling you, who knows”, she scoffed</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ive been lying to myself my whole life, Miss Swan. I’m frightened to be finally honest to myself,” a sigh escaped from her lips, “I hope you will understand.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She looked down at Emma’s hand and played with her fingers.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Understand what?” She heard a hoarse voice come from beside her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina startled and let go of Emma’s hand when she saw the blonde smiling at her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi”, Emma smiled, knowing she had startled the brunette.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I- How are you feeling?”, Regina asked, not knowing if she should’ve answered Emma’s question first.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m on morfine right now so I can handle the pain, I’m feeling alright, a bit fuzzy but alright”, she smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re so strong”, Regina whispered while looking Emma in her eyes. <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">Forests she could see in them, they made her feel safe.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma gave the brunette a shy smile that faded into a normal smile when she was about to speak: “What were you talking about to me?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well I-“, Regina hesitated just to think about how she was going to tell her story.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry, you don’t have to say, I’m asking too quickly again”, she scoffed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, no, no it’s alright,” Regina reaches for Emma’s hand, “I owe you an explanation.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well- a small one perhaps”, the blonde chuckled.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina started to play with Emma’s fingers again, she wasn’t realizing it, she was too nervous for that.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m going to tell you the whole story and it’s frightening me because I will have to say things that’ve never even said to myself out loud. But you now need to know the truth, Emma- can I say Emma?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course, and I’m right here, don’t be scared”, she have Regina’s hand a small squeeze to let the brunette know her presence.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina inhaled sharply, <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">“So, you know the story about me being thrown out of the house when I was 18?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma nodded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I left out some important details. I had told you that i had seen someone so pretty and just that. But I was 18, I lived in Boston at that time and I walked home from school each day. And that one day, when I was walking home, I crossed that person”, she looked at Emma.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It was a girl”, she scoffed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She was my age and I had never seen her before, in all the years I walked that road, I had never seen her once. But let me tell you something Emma,” tears welled up in her eyes, “she was the prettiest I had ever seen. And when we crossed, she had smiled at me and it made me feel something I had never felt before. I had to stop walking, I just stood there thinking about it. Then I ran home, waited for my bedtime to write it all down.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina looked up to Emma, to see if she was still listening and she saw her eyes focused on her own.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I had written that I thought that I could never fall for a girl. But I realized recently that I was just afraid and that I already had.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But here’s the best part. You want to know how I had described the girl in my diary?”, the brunette still held Emma’s hand, not planning to let it go soon because she needed it the most now. Tears hadn’t stopped rolling from her eyes yet.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tell me”, Emma whispered, concentrated on Regina.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I had described her as ‘prettier than any other girl I’ve ever seen, long blonde hair, big green forest eyes and lips that had smiled so politely at me. And I had never stopped thinking about her.” Reginas heart felt like it was about to escape from her, never had she felt it beating this hard before.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And when you had walked into my office to apply for the job, last week, and when you looked at me and smiled- it was you Emma, it had always been you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma remained silent, taking up and processing all that she had just heard. Her eyes met with brown ones, wet from crying. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She pinched in the olive toned hand and smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So you kinda had a crush on my since you were 18 huh?”, Emma chuckled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Thank god she could smile about it. <br/></span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">Regina sighed relieved.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Could you tell it from the moment that I met you?”, Regina chuckled back. <br/></span>“You haven’t changed a thing, Emma”, the brunette had a soft smile on her lips and the women shard a long stares.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Whoa, wait up”, Emma’s smile disappeared from her face as she seemed to be realizing something. She straightened herself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are that cute girl with the short dark brown hair and bangs, and you sort of had a rock phase didn’t you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I did! In fact I even had purple strands in my hair!” The brunette laughed.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Ooeh, rock chick!” Emma chuckled. <br/></span>”I think I remember that moment, when we crossed. I had walked a few meters further and then I decided I wanted to talk to you. But when I turned around you were indeed running home”, the blonde grinned.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I wonder what would have happened if we did talked that day,” Regina her eyes drifted away from Emma’s but soon returned, “are you- a lesbian, Emma?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, when I was younger I thought that I was bisexual at first but I’m definitely a lesbian”, the blonde laughed. <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">“What about you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well- this is sort of my first coming out,” Regina chuckled, “after my mother had thrown me out for what I had written in my diary I have always said to myself that I’m straight and that I didn’t have an other option. But since you came to Storybrooke I was reminded of who I really am and that it’s time for me to let her out. <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">I am a lesbian, and I’m finally free now”, another tear rolled down the brunettes cheek, one of happiness of course.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She had finally been able to say it out loud, to get it out of her system, to confess it to herself. It felt good, so good she couldn’t stop smiling.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m proud of you, madam Mayor”, Emma smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can say Regina, dear. And thank you, I am proud of me too.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, Regina, coming out is never easy and having to hide yourself for this long was probably even worse. I’m happy for you that you can finally be true to yourself.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina smiled at Emma with watery eyes and strangled her fingers with Emma’s, to give her a gesture of appreciation.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I still have a lot of explaining to do about my mother”, she let out a sigh.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But- can I hug it out with you first?”, she asked Emma.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can hug it out with you, but only with my right arm tho”, she laughed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course, thank you”, Regina chuckled as she stood up and embraced Emma.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her hair smelled like honey and the embrace was the warmest thing she had ever felt in her life.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And just at that moment,Regina knew that she had always claimed that she was never lonely but that only counted until now, until someone holds her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">I’m never lonely, until someone holds me”, she whispered softly into Emma’s ears.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma understood and tightened her grip around the brunette.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And then Regina knew that it wouldn’t be long, for with Emma she would never be lonely again.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Show me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Helloooo, sorry for the late update.. again!! <br/>But I hope to make it up to you with this 9th, extra long (I think?) chapter👀</p><p>Let me know what you think and enjoy!!</p><p>(Also: sorry it I make some mistakes! You can always correct me!)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"><span class="s1">Regina had been explaining it all, how apparently her mother had been watching her all her life. How she had threatened Regina and Emma, forced Regina to not talk to Emma, to not remove the cameras.<br/></span>She had told every little bit of it and if felt great to get if finally of her shoulders.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry for avoiding you and for lying to you”, Regina whispered with a scoff escaping her mouth as she wiped a tear from her cheek away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, don’t be. You did what you had to do, you had no choice”, Emma responded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I should’ve stood up to her immediately”, the brunette sighed while she turned her head to look at Emma.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, she would’ve tried to kill you, you know that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course, but you wouldn’t be in here. I’m sorry I dragged you into this mess.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“I wouldn’t, but it’s better than you getting killed isn’t it? <br/></span>And you have to stop apologizing, none of this is your fault. You just tried to be yourself all these years, you can’t help it that your mother had to be a bitch about it. She sounds really homophobic, you know?” Emma frowned.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina gave Emma one of her softest smiles, but sadness in her eyes. “I figured”, she said. <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">Regina kept softly smiling at Emma, looking her in the eyes. The blonde returned the gestures and smiled into those chocolate orbs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Both having this longing look in their them, both choosing to ignore it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The brunette inhaled sharply, “I stabbed her leg with the knife she stabbed you with”, she whispered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma’s eyes widened. “You didn’t”, she laughed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina chuckled, “I did, I don’t know where she went”. Her smile faded from her lips: “Can I get in trouble for this?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can’t, it was all pure selfdefense. You don’t have to worry, Regina. <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">Your mother on the other hand, I’ll arrest her for murder attempt and violating privacy as soon as we find her.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you”, a grateful look was given to Emma.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m going to look for the cameras tomorrow. Hoever I’m afraid that she might have hacked the town security cameras. But I am hoping to find the once in my office, first of all.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yea, you should get the password changed. Let me know if you find any in your office, okay?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I will and I shall”, Regina smiled. <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">She carefully slipped her hand over Emma’s again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now, I should be going, it’s getting rather late and you should probably rest,” she stood up from her chair and walked to the door.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Goodnight, Emma.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sleep tight”, the blonde nodded and gave her a wink.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They both shared one last smile for the day and when Regina drove home, she couldn’t be happier.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was finally able to be herself now.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">———————</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The next day, Regina woke up like any other day, just less anxious.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She felt less heavy, her heart more open and now that her mother was gone -well for a while at least- the brunette felt like she could conquer the world.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After getting all ready for work, she texted Emma first.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Good morning Miss Swan.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Sorry to bother you but I am heading to Granny’s right now and I wondered if I could bring you something before I go to work? <br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Something to eat, drink or something to occupy you.. all that you need.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Regina</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She sent the messages and got ready to leave, took her purse, put on her famous peacoat and leather gloves again as she heard a noise coming from her phone. Emma, of course, always one to answer quickly. Regina scoffed at her own thoughts and read the message.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Hi, good morning.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">A coffee would be super great, thank you, the one I got here tastes like.. crap.  </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">:)</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Do you have books at home? I enjoy reading them, doesn’t matter what topic.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">The doctor just told me that I need to stay here for another five days, to see if the wound will heal well, so I could definitely use a book.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">I really appreciate it, thank you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Emma</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A book. Regina grinned as she quickly got upstairs to her room, she knew just what book to get and quickly drove to Granny’s after she got it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good morning Ruby,” Regina smiled as she took place at the counter, “can I get two coffees to go please?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Two huh? Got company?” She winked. <br/></span>Ruby had always been very sly. Always wanted to know everything about everyone’s life.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, Ruby. In fact it’s for the sheriff”, Regina answered while she watched Ruby prepare the coffees.</span>
</p><p class="p2">“Oh, the cute but also hot blonde huh?<span class="s1">You gotta know she’s an old friend of mine, stayed with me the first 2 days she moved in here. But it had been like what..? Ten years since I saw her? More? And I have to say, she sure has had her glow-up, damn she’s </span><span class="s2">hot</span><span class="s1">.”</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina raised her eyebrows and sighed, of course she would say something like that.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know if she’s single? Or.. you know.. gay? She never was an open book when we hung out so I wouldn’t know”, Ruby grinned as she handed the coffees over to Regina.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s something you should discuss with Miss Swan, Ruby,” Regina got the money out of her purse, “but get in line”, she whispered with a wink as she placed it on the counter and walked away.</span>
</p><p class="p2">“Hey, wait- what?” The redhead got very confused by what the mayor just had said. <br/>“You’re into-? Are you a-?“ she couldn’t get her words out properly.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But Regina turning around, with a grin on her face as she shrugged and threw her free hand in the air, had been a clear answer.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, good luck then, Madam Mayor”, Ruby smiled as she crossed her fingers.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you, Red. Have a good day!”, Regina smiled, and walked out the door.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ruby has always seemed to be very popular in town. <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">Which wasn’t weird, because who wouldn’t want to know a redhead with legs for days?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was seen as ‘the hot bisexual with preference for women’, and she wore the title proudly. As she should.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Red is her nickname, used by a lot of people. Not just because of her red colored hair, but she also tends to barely wear clothes colored other then red.</span>
</p><p class="p2">———————</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey”, Emma smiled and greeted Regina when she walked into her room.</span>
</p><p class="p2">“Good morning, here’s your coffee”, she handed one of the large cups over to Emma. <br/>“How are you feeling today?” She asked with a concerned look on her face.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It hurts a bit more today, but it’ll pass, as long as I don’t make rapid movements I’ll be fine.’</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The brunette nodded, “I got you a book”, she said while getting it out of her purse.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You have got to be kidding me”, Emma chuckled when she saw the book Regina was holding.</span>
</p><p class="p2">“I am most certainly not”, Regina snorted back.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, you are sure happy to be able to be all proud and about now huh”, the blonde grabbed the book from the brunettes hands.</span>
</p><p class="p2">“Indeed I am, dear”, she grinned.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The Price Of Salt, .. genius”, Emma whispered as she read the title out loud.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Have you seen the movie already?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">“No I have not, didn’t know that they had made one. Is it good?” Regina asked the blonde curiously.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well of course it’s good. It has Cate Blanchett playing a lesbian in it!” Emma shrugged.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Regina laughed, “I also brought you this book, in case you don’t want the Carol one.” <br/></span>She handed the paperback over to the blonde sitting straight up in the bed.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lovely Bones, it’s called. It has always been one of my favorites. It is very sad, but also quite beautiful”, she smiled as she looked at Emma who was admiring the cover.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She looked at Regina. “Thank you, I really appreciate it. Both the coffee and the books”, Emma gave Regina hand a small squeeze.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Mayor smiled and give the sheriff a nod and then inhaled sharply.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was wondering.. How would you feel about sleeping in my guest room for a couple days when you get out of here. This is all sort of my fault and I feel obligated to make sure that your wound heals well. You cannot immediately put big pressure on your arm once you are out of here. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I will look for a deputy sheriff to take your place until you’re better.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I can work from home, so that you will not be alone all day,” Regina said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She could say to Emma that she just came up with the idea right now, but with the way she had blurted everything out all in once there would be no way of Emma believing that.</span>
</p><p class="p2">“Would you really do that for me?”, the blonde was taken by surprise.</p><p class="p2">“Of course I would, it is after all my duty to make sure that the people in my town are satisfied and treated well. Especially the ones stabbed by my mother”, Regina said while pulling herself up from the chair she was sitting in.</p><p class="p2">“Oh, so I’m not the first to be staying at your guestroom due to mommy issues?” The blonde pouted.</p><p class="p2">“Of course not, dear. My mother is a psychopath, haven’t you learned?” Regina laughed and Emma laughed with her.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, but I really appreciate it. Thank you, Regina.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re very welcome, Emma. Now I should get going. I’m going on a camerahunt in my office”, the mayor chuckled.</span>
</p><p class="p2">“Good luck with that”, she raised her eyebrows and laughed, “let me know if you find any.”</p><p class="p2">“I will,” the raven haired woman chuckled, “would you mind if I came over again tonight?” Regina asked as she now held the doorknob, ready to leave.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not at all”, Emma smiled. She really enjoyed the mayors company.</span>
</p><p class="p2">“All right then. Enjoy your books and I’ll see you this evening”, She smiled as she waved her hand to Emma.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma smiled, “Bye”, and waved back while the brunette walked through the door and closed it again after her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>———————</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Those other days Emma had to spend in the hospital, Regina came every morning, bringing her a coffee and sometimes a bear claw too. She visited in the evenings too, with freshly made food. Emma really enjoyed it all, she liked the food very much but it was the brunettes company that she just adored.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She felt very comfortable with her, no need to pretend to be someone else.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They had some good laughs in those days, some deeper talks too and the both of them had started to develop this feeling inside. Regina wasn’t familiar with it at all, Emma had felt it before but not this strong.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They both were scared to share their feelings even though the chemistry and the flirty energy between them was something impossible to deny.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">————————</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks again for helping me out”, Emma said while she dropped some of her belongings on the bed.</span>
</p><p class="p2">“No problem at all.. again”, Regina winked back and set down the suitcase Emma brought with her to the brunettes guestroom. <br/>“Why don’t you pack out, dear? I’ll go preparing dinner. I can give you a quick tour of the house after we’ve eaten, if that’s alright with you?”</p><p class="p2">“Perfect, thank you”, the blonde smiled.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Regina took a step closer to the sheriff. </span>“You seem to be thanking me a lot, huh?”, she chuckled.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The slightly pink color on Emma’s cheeks had given Regina away that she felt tantalized.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll be in the kitchen if you need me”, she whispered to Emma and then left, leaving the blonde feeling all intimidated</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Fuck</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She thought, now knowing that the brunette could have her easily wrapped around her finger.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">As Emma now started to accept the chemistry between them, and the blooming feeling inside of her. <br/></span>Would Regina really be feeling the same?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I finished unpacking”, Emma came walking into the kitchen, seeing Regina cutting legumes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Great. I do hope that you will enjoy your room”, trying to stay focused on cutting the carrots, the brunette smiled. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh I will”, the blonde was not kidding though. Her room -well actually this whole house- had Regina’s scent all over the place and Emma loved it. <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">She had a spicy scent and it smelled faintly like apples.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How many cameras did you find again?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Six in total, four in my office, two on my porch. But if those aren’t all of them.. I don’t know where those still remaining could be.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, as least you found those already. I hope you feel a bit safer now.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I do actually”, Regina looked at Emma and smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can I help you with that?”Emma pointed out, Regina still cutting up carrots.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course”, the mayor took another knife and handed it over to the blonde together with some carrots.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Having trouble?” Regina chuckled when she saw Emma struggling to cut through the carrot with her injured arm.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah,” Emma snorted, “I don’t seem to have a good grip on it all, with my arm like this.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Let me help you”, Regina said as she dropped her knife and went to stand behind Emma. <br/></span>She took her both arms and gently leaned into the blonde so she could look over her shoulder.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina knew exactly what she was doing and what effect it would have on Emma.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Since she came out, things between her and Emma couldn’t go fast enough. She felt the energy between them and desperately needed the blonde close to her. She felt the need to be noticed by her, to touch and be touched by her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hold your hand like this, so that you don’t cut your own fingers”, she softly said while touching Emma’s hand, placing it the right way.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mhm”, she felt the vibration of Emma humming through her body.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And hold your knife like this, and cut..,” Regina placed her hand over Emma’s other handand held it, showing the movements the blonde had to make to cut easier through the carrot, “..like this.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><br/></span>“See, feels better, right?” The brunette asked, well aware about the fact that her lips were almost touching Emma’s ear.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><br/>“Y- yeah”, Emma whispered, not really knowing how to properly function at the moment. <br/></span>She had never felt this intrigued by someone before.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Try it,” Regina softly said, touching Emma’s ear now, trying to leave a subtle kiss on it as she spoke the words.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She knew she had succeeded when she heard Emma inhale sharply right before starting to cut.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Sensually, she pulled her body away from Emma’s and went standing besides her again, cutting her own remaining carrots with a grin on her face, feeling the high tension between her and Emma. <br/></span>Regina had been afraid to start making some moves at first, but she assumed that it would be now or never.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are we actually making?” Emma scraped her throat but the words still came out quietly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lasagna”, Regina smiled widely.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Awesome”, the blonde nodded as she was reminded of the tasteful lasagna she was offered when she had first met Regina.</span>
</p><p class="p2">———————</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let us do the dishes later, why don’t I take you to my garden? I have a big apple tree. We can pluck some and make apple turnovers as dessert, if you’d like?” Regina asked Emma while both placing their plates in the sink.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, I would love that”, Emma nodded.</span>
</p><p class="p2">“Let’s go then”, Regina smiled excitedly as she took a woven basket that stood on the counter and led Emma to the backdoor. <br/>“Here, take one of my scarves. It’s cold, I don’t want you to be sick”, and gave it to Emma and took one for herself too.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“I didn’t know you had such green fingers”, the blonde made the remark while she followed Regina who was holding a flashlight. It was already after 8pm after all. <br/></span>The garden had impressed her, many flowers and plants everywhere.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have my secrets, dear”, Regina playfully grinned and stopped walking when they got to the tree.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Pick those with the darkest red color, those taste the sweetest. <br/></span>Don’t pluck them with your injured arm though, you will hurt yourself”, she said and saw Emma nodding, already plucking one. Regina took it and placed it in her basket.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’ll have enough, thank you”, the mayor said while counting eight perfectly crimson red apples a good ten minutes later.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I liked that”, Emma smiled and followed Regina back into the house.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can pluck some anytime you want, dear”, she answered.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">———————</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Spread it out now”, Regina instructed to Emma, both making their own turnovers.  <br/></span>“If it is too much pressure for your arm, tell me, then I will do it for you.”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s alright”, the blonde answered, her eyes very focused on the movements Regina was making, making sure she wouldn’t miss an important step. <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">“You’re good at this”, Emma said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you, Emma. You’re not doing bad yourself I must say”, a smile turned her lips upwards.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma chuckled, “I don’t bake a lot and it shows.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well I think that you’re not as bad as you think that you are at this”, chocolate eyes met green eyes as Regina raised her eyebrows.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma blushed once again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>“Et voila,” Regina smiled, proud at what she had made, “ready to go into the oven”, she took the plate with the turnovers on and shoved it into the oven.</span>
</p><p class="p2">Emma had already taken a seat at the table when Regina followed her.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You haven’t told me about your childhood, Emma. I would like to know some more, only if you want to of course.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">“Of course,” Emma nodded and smiled, scraped her throat as she told a few things. <br/>“I was an orphan, still am, actually. Never met my real parents so I’ve been in the system since I was born. <br/><span class="s1">It was a rough place at sometimes but I learned how to take care of myself. </span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">I’ve been adopted, 3 times. I had been with the last couple that adopted me for about 6 years. They adopted me when I was 12 and when I graduated from high school they gave me some money and then basically disowned me.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">I still don’t know why, probably because they didn’t want to pay for my college anymore, or maybe they just couldn’t afford it. <br/></span>But I was 18 and so I didn’t have to go back into the system.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Those first weeks were kinda rough and hard but I got the hang of it pretty quickly. Worked a lot to be able to afford college, rent a small apartment and pay for food and all.  <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">But it all worked out well eventually so here I am now”, she smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry to hear that, Emma. Growing up like that mustn’t have always been easy”, Regina remarked with a frown on her face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It wasn’t, but you know, it had his pros and cons. I learned how to take properly care of wounds, of myself and how to handle money. <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">It seems that I have made my way through life pretty good so far, so I don’t really care about my past anymore”, she chuckled.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Regina nodded, “yes indeed, you’ve come a far way,” she grabbed the blondes hand. </span>“You’re very strong Emma, I’ve already told you that. But I really mean it.”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you, Regina”, Emma placed her hand on top of Reginas while she give the brunette an emotional smile. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Their moment was broken by the oven’s bell.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh”, Regina gasped softly, “let’s take a look, shall we.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">“They look delicious,” Emma licked her lips when Regina got the perfectly baked apple turnovers out of the oven.</p><p class="p2">“Indeed they do”, Regina agreed as she inhaled deeply to smell the warm apples.<br/><br/></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina grunted, “don’t you just love apples?” she looked at Emma while putting the last piece of her turnover in her mouth, Emma did the same.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I do actually, they’re so yummy”, the blonde giggled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They are”, the raven haired woman snickered at the blondes word choice.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now, let us do the dishes before we head to bed,” she sighed as she got up and walked to the sink and filled it with water.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll wash, you dry”, Emma said as she took Reginas place at the sink and started scrubbing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright”, a soft chuckle escaped the brunettes lips, standing behind the blonde. <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">Her eyes focused on the golden hair hanging loose, green eyes focused on the plates, slender fingers holding the dishes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina couldn’t control herself anymore as she felt very attracted to the blonde and took another step closer to her, almost as close as when she helped Emma cut the carrots.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, are you going to dry or what?” Emma asked while chuckling, looking besides her, not noticing Regina until she fully turned around, now facing the brunette and looking into her brown eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2">“Yes”, Regina whispered as an answer to the question but got closer to Emma instead.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma took a small step backwards until she felt the counter pressing against her back. Her eyes were still locked on the chocolate brown ones while her breath got heavier, just like Regina’s.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina placed her both hands next to Emma’s body, locking the blonde completely in.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma gulped as the eye contact with the mayor only got intenser. The chocolate eyes had almost turned black, heads floating only a few inches from each other.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And Emma hoped that Regina would now finally stop tantalizing her.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. What it’s like to be loved</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Helloooo again!!</p><p>I do hope that you’ll enjoy this chapter!<br/>I’ve never written anything like this before, so I’m sorry if it kinda sucks but I hope I did.. okay?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"><span class="s1"><br/>Regina brought her face close to Emma’s, and instead of kissing her lips she brought hers to Emma’s ear and started placing small kisses there. <br/></span>She could hear the blonde gasp, felt her trembling underneath the mayors touch. <span class="s1">Regina kissed her cheekbones and slowly went down, leaving a slight trail of her crimson red lipstick ending just before the corner of Emma’s mouth.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She hovered near the paler lips and opened her eyes again only to see the blonde with hers closed, enjoying the moment. <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">The brunette let one of her hands brush carefully through the golden hair, Emma opened her eyes, wondering where the red lips had gone.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She pulled Regina closer, the brunette’s hips crashing into hers, which caused them to make eye contact. <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">“For fucks sake, kiss me already”, Emma whispered and tried to pull the brunette closer by the collar of her blouse.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina didn’t give in and bit her lip instead, teasing the blonde even more. <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">She held Emma by her waist and when the sheriff closed her eyes again, she pulled Emma away from the counter, turned them around and pushed her up to the wall. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina didn’t do it very gently, but Emma didn’t mind at all. <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">They made eye contact again, Regina now grabbing Emma’s face with one hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I need it”, Emma breathed out, lingering in more to be able to reach Reginas lips.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think we both do, dear”, Regina whispered right before she crashed her lips onto Emma’s, a moan escaping from both their mouths as the feeling of pleasure shot right to their cores.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma pulled Regina closer again, one hand on Regina’s back as the other dove into the dark brown hair of the mayor.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina placed one hand against the wall to keep balance while the other caressed Emma’s cheek. <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">She placed her leg between the blonde’s, knee pushing up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma’s lowest hand went downwards until it rested on a perfectly soft bump and slightly squeeze in it.</span>
</p><p class="p2">Mouths still attached to each other as the brunette licked one of the blondes lips, seeking for permission to let her tongue in.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Emma gave in and the taste of apples made her wonder if it were the turnovers from earlier or if the woman just tasted like apples all over the place. <br/></span>Emma groaned at the thought, she shouldn’t be thinking about this, it’s forbidden.. forbidden fruit.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And there, right in the heated moment, when Regina started kissing Emma’s neck, the blonde snorted, laughing with her own thinking.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Mayor looked at her with confused eyes, her crimson lip color almost completely faded but lips slightly swollen. <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">“What?” A hoarse, almost out of breath voice came out of her mouth. She looked at Emma and scoffed with a smile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry,” she laughed as she let her head fall onto Regina’s shoulder, “I just had a thought and then another thought about that thought.. then I needed to laugh.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well you’re being quite mysterious now”, Regina grinned and bit her bottom lip. <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">“Why don’t you tell me?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh I would love to tell you, but now is not appropriate. Soon, perhaps”, the blonde copied Regina and bit her lip too while still mysteriously smiling at the Mayor.</span>
</p><p class="p2">“Hm”, the raven haired woman raised her eyebrows and brought her lips to Emma’s ear. <br/>“I know what you mean by ‘soon’, dear, so know that I’ll be waiting for you.. to share your thoughts.”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma trembled underneath the whisper, Regina was playing a dangerous game and they both knew it.  <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">“Noted”, she whispered back, placing a peck on the brunette’s cheek and then pushing her away softly to walk back to the sink again with a grin on her face.</span>
</p><p class="p2">Regina chuckled and walked after her.</p><p class="p2">“Dishes”, Emma sighed while scrubbing dirt of one of the plates.</p><p class="p2">“Hmm, I much more enjoyed our little make out that we did”, Regina grinned, taking the plate out of Emma’s hand, making eye contact and looking deeply into the forest eyes.</p><p class="p2">“Tell me ‘bout it”, the blonde grinned and raised her eyebrows.</p><p class="p2">Regina smiled. <br/>“How is your arm doing, dear? I didn’t push you against that wall very gently, did I?”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh don’t worry, it’s fine I guess. It’s healing pretty well, barely hurting anymore.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good. Tell me when it hurts, or when there’s something wrong”, Regina demanded while drying the last part of the dishes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I will”, Emma answered, looking how Regina set the plates back where they came from, her hips swinging with every step she takes. <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">“Hey, you think we could.. you know.. do that again?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do what again, dear?”, Regina knew well enough what Emma meant.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know what I mean”, Emma said with a smirk.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“In fact I do not. You want to make lasagna again? Or turnovers?”, there was something about Emma that just made Regina wanting to tease her over and over again.</span>
</p><p class="p2">“No..,” the blonde rolled her eyes, taking a step closer to Regina, her hand straightening the collar of the brunette’s blouse, “make out, do some kissing”. <br/>Emma chuckled as she leaned in closer to Regina, seeing the grin and raised eyebrows on her face.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I suppose we could”, Regina whispered, gently placing her lips on Emma’s. <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">A soft moan escaping from the blondes mouth. <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">Oh how she loved this feeling.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But”, Regina spoke, lips still touching.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, no but”, Emma interrupted the brunette, eagerly pressing her lips a bit harder agains Reginas. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><br/></span><span class="s1">The Mayor didn’t protest and enjoyed the kiss for another couple seconds. <br/></span>“I still need to show you around the place”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nah you don’t, I don’t need to shower and brush my teeth anyway”, Emma chuckled and tried to connect their lips again but Regina stopped her by placing her hand on Emma’s chest.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re so silly,” she laughed, “now come on”, the brunette took Emma’s hand and guided her through the house.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">———————</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And last but not least, the bathroom”, Regina smiled while opening the door.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fancy”, Emma nodded while taking a look <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">“I really like your house, Regina, it’s so big.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">The brunette laughed at the comment, “Well thank you, dear.” She closed the door again and walked to Emma’s room. </p><p class="p2">“Now, go put your pajamas on, take a shower if you need to when I’m out of the bathroom and meet me downstairs in the living room.”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why?”, Emma asked confused, but already looking for her night outfit.</span>
</p><p class="p2">“Movie time,” Regina smiled, “unless you don’t want to, of course”, she frowned.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, don’t worry, I’ll be down in a minute”, Emma responded enthusiastically, she loved movies so much.</span>
</p><p class="p2">“Great”, Regina had a huge smile on her face and then walked to the bathroom to exchange her clothes for pajamas too.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Only about 10 minutes later, Regina rushed downstairs, Emma had already taken place on the couch. <br/></span>“I’m here”, she smiled, slightly out of breath from running her way downstairs.</p><p class="p2">“Finally”, Emma sighed jokingly as if she had been waiting for hours.</p><p class="p2">Regina chuckled. <br/>“Now, do you want some hot cocoa?”</p><p class="p2">“Hmm, yes please. With cinnamon, if possible.”</p><p class="p2">The brunette frowned. “Cinnamon? Alright, I’ll be right back”, and in the blink of an eye, she had disappeared again.</p><p class="p2">“What are we going to watch, anyway?” Emma asked, almost shouting for Regina to hear her.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ll see!” Regina shouted back. “Take a blanket if you want to, dear. Make yourself at home!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina returned to the living room with two cups of hot chocolate, one with and one without cinnamon. She carefully handed the cinnamon one over to Emma who had wrapped herself up in the blanket.</span>
</p><p class="p2">“You’re an angel, thank you”, the blonde said while Regina took place next to her. <br/>“So, what movie are we gonna watch now?”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A good one.. Or so you told me”, Regina winked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re awesome”, Emma widely smiled as she realized that the brunette meant ‘Carol’.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina smiled, leaning in closer to give Emma a quick peck on her cheek. <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">“I really like you, Emma”, the brunette had a shy look on her face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I really like you too”, Emma smiled and took Regina’s free hand. <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">“You’re such an awesome woman with a great personality and good looks,” Emma grinned, “I really enjoy our talks and your company.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">“Likewise,” the brunette looked at the blonde with a big beam, “and you make me feel appreciated Emma, I thank you for that.”</p><p class="p2">Emma smiled, pulling Regina softly closer into a hug.</p><p class="p2">“Now, lets watch”, Regina whispered while still letting her head rest on Emma’s body. <br/>She felt safe in the presence of the blonde. Safe to be herself, safe to be scared, safe from her mother,..</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">———————</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So you really liked it huh?”, Emma asked while they both walked up the stairs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, I really enjoyed it. It might be my new favorite movie”, Regina smiled, totally overwhelmed by every single thing from the film. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“As it should”, Emma chuckled and gave Regina a soft nudge against her shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They stopped walking when they arrived at the door of Emma’s room.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I really enjoyed tonight”, Regina took one of Emma’s hands and played with her fingers. “I hope you did too.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How couldn’t I?” Emma smiled, “that was one hell of a make out moment tho, we better do that again”, she said very seriously.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">It made Regina chuckle. <br/></span><span class="s1">“Of course”, she giggled. <br/></span>“See you tomorrow, Emma”, Regina said and gave a chaste kiss in the blonde’s hand.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good night”, Emma whispered back and gave the other woman a soft kiss on her cheek and then watched her walk to the door only a few steps away from hers.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, Emma, before I forget..”, Regina turned around again to Emma and took a few steps closer again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes?” She frowned at the sight of the brown eyes being darker again. Odd, she thought, but kept focusing on the brunette that was only a few inches from her away again now.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">And before properly realizing what was happening, Regina had crashed her lips into Emma’s again, almost the same way she had did only a few hours ago. <br/></span>Emma moaned as she took it all in and let her tongue dartle out of her mouth to be met with Regina’s.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina squeezed Emma’s ass, her nails slightly digging into the skin, letting out a soft groan to let Emma know that she too was enjoying it all. <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">Then she started pushing Emma into the guestroom, carefully to not let them stumble, lips still loving eagerly against each other.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She knew she had reached the bed when the blonde’s walking came to a sudden halt. <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">Regina started to push Emma down, slowly and attentively, making sure to not hurt her while doing it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">The kiss was broken and Emma lied down on the bed, looking up at the brunette catching her breath for a second. <br/></span>She gasped as Regina crawled on her all of the sudden.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Holy shit</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2">The Mayor placed her hands next to the sheriff’s face, straddled her lap and mashed her lips onto Emma’s again.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now then,” she whispered and tasted the blondes lips one last time before climbing of the bed, “Good night, Miss Swan.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">The blonde gasped. “You’re such a tease and you know it”, she growled at the brunette who stood right in front of her.</p><p class="p2">“I do”, Regina chuckled and walked to the door. She walked through it and turned around to see Emma still lying down, staring at the brunette with mouth wide open. <br/>“Dream of me”, she winked, then closed the door and walked to her own room.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She sighed happily when she let herself fall onto the soft fabric.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Today was a very good day.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She felt the happiest she’d ever been and she knew that Emma would be bringing the best out of her. <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">A tear escaped her eye, a small tear of happiness, for finally letting herself be who she has always been in her heart.</span>
</p><p class="p2">Emma brought her comfort, and now with only getting closer and closer to the her, Regina felt as if she were walking on clouds, she felt lucky.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And she figured that she was step by step beginning to know what it’s like to be loved, properly loved.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’d really appreciate comments/tips on this chapter since it is the first time that I’ve written kissing scenes like that. So I was very insecure to post it and kinda would like to know what your opinion on it is?</p><p>Thanks!! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. I tell myself I have to build defenses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Omg sorry for the delay!! <br/>It’s been a quite busy week since I’m preparing for school!<br/>I’ll try to not be so late with the next chapter!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>“Hi”, Emma smiled when she saw Regina standing in the kitchen, setting the table, already dressed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good morning”, Regina smiled back to the blonde who was still in her pajamas and probably just rolled out of bed 2 minutes ago. <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">“How did you sleep?”, she asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">“Like a baby”, the blonde smiled contently, walking towards the brunette. </p><p class="p2">“How did <em>you</em> sleep?”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Perfect”, Regina answered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can I kiss you again?”, Emma asked carefully, following the brunette with every step she took.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why are you asking?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know.. perhaps you wouldn’t want it anymore?”, Emma frowned and fidgeted with her fingers.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I would love nothing more”, Regina placed a finger underneath Emma’s chin to make the green eyes look at her. She smiled when she saw the blonde with a huge beam on her face, already leaning in to collect the kiss she asked for.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She carefully planted her lips on Reginas and heard the brunette inhale sharply with the touch.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her hand combed through the raven hair as she strangled her other hand with Regina’s.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How’s your wound doing, dear?”, Regina asked after their kiss ended, still holding hands.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fine, I still have to put on my ointment though.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why don’t you go ahead and do that? I will get some bear claws from Granny’s and pick up some papers from work. <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">You can shower and get dressed in the meantime”, Regina proposed while already putting on her black peacoat and gloves.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, fine by me”, Emma nodded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, then I’ll see you at breakfast”, Regina smiled and gave Emma a chaste kiss on her cheek.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll be back in a minute, dear.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma smiled back as she watched Regina walk out of the house.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She sighed, she could really not feel more lucky than she had been feeling ever since the evening before.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">———————</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Two coffees?” Ruby asked as soon as she saw Regina coming in the diner.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, no coffee. 2 bear claws and 2 chocolate rolls will do”, Regina snickered while taking place at the counter again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I see..,” Ruby grinned, “so things are working with Emma huh?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina scoffed, “I’m not telling you anything, Red”. The brunette raised her eyebrows to the redhead and looked at her with an enormous smirk on the face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, come on, Madam Mayor, tell me”, Ruby begged.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Their conversation was interrupted by someone taking the seat next to Regina.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Milady”, he said, while giving the Mayor a nod.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina took a glance at Ruby who was clearly just as confused. <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">“Hello”, she decided to give a smile back and then look back at Ruby.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Name’s Robin of Locksley”, he eventually said, putting out of his hand for Regina.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The brunette turned around again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She took a big breath and sighed out: “Regina. Regina Mills, Mayor of Storybrooke.” She took his hand and shook it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I’ve never seen a Mayor that beautiful”, the man with the light brown hair said. <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">His accent sounded British.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina scoffed, feeling a little uncomfortable in the situation. <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">“Thank you”, she gave him a small smile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You would think a woman like you would be married,” he raised his eyebrows, “yet I don’t see a ring.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina knew where this was going and rolled her eyes at Ruby, who was putting the bear claws in a bag.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Perhaps, you would care for a drink?” He asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina looked at him and sighed silently. <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">“I-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Madam Mayor, here’s your order”, Ruby handed over the bag.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you”, Regina said while taking the bag over.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ruby knew that the brunette wasn’t just thanking her for the bear claws and gave her a wink in return.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina searched for the money in her purse while answering Robin. <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">“You seem very nice, but I don’t have any interest. I have to get to work now”, she said and handed over the money to Ruby.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you Ruby, good day.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can give you a ride, it’s very cold outside”, the man suggested.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Mayor shrugged at the remark of the man but also at the sight of Ruby barely being able to contain her laughter.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m well aware of the weather.. and I have my own car. So I’m good”, she gave the man a nod and walked to the door.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Goodbye”, she smiled and waved at Ruby.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">———————</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well its certainly getting colder each day”, Regina said when she saw Emma, the blonde was already making coffee.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, but you look cute like that though”, Emma giggled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Like what?” Regina asked confused, thinking she had put on her clothes the wrong way.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma chuckled: “Your nose and cheeks so red, I mean.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh”, Regina scoffed, placing the bag with food and her papers for work on the table and stepping closer to Emma.</span>
  <span class="s1"> <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">“Enjoy it while it lasts”, she whispered while Emma pulled her in for a kiss.</span>
</p><p class="p2">“Thank you for getting breakfast”, the blonde whispered, lips still slightly attached to the brunettes.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hmmm, you’re welcome”, Regina answered, her colder skin touching Emma’s once more.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m super hungry”, Emma sighed, walking to the table with Regina’s hand strangled with hers, craving to take a bite from one of the bear claws.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina chuckled, taking place at her seat as the blonde took place right in front of her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know,” she said, giving Emma a bear claw and herself a chocolate roll, “I think Ruby sort of knows about us.. or she’s at least suspicious.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She licked some chocolate from her finger while raising her eyebrows to Emma.</span>
</p><p class="p2">“Ruby?” Emma frowned, “why do you think that?”</p><p class="p2">“I may or may not have said something..”, she pecked her lips and squinted an eye.</p><p class="p2">The sheriff laughed at the sight, “What did you say?”, she asked, curious about what the answer would be.</p><p class="p2">“Well.. When you were in the hospital, I went to go get two coffees. I told Ruby that it was one for you and then she asked me if you were gay and single by any chance. <br/>I said that she should ask you that herself”, Regina took a bite off her chocolate roll and saw Emma staring at her with a confused gaze.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why do you think she knows about us then?”, Reginas story didn’t really make sense since there hadn’t been said a thing that could give Ruby the suspicion of the sheriff and the Mayor having a relationship.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Because I told her to get in line”, Regina said softly while biting her nail and turning her eyes away from Emma.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No way!”, she laughed, throwing her head back</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And this morning she wanted me to tell her what the deal was because I didn’t order coffees, but I </span>
  <span class="s2">did </span>
  <span class="s1">order bear claws,” she snickered. “And then our conversation got disturbed by a man who tried to hit on me”, the brunette shrugged at the thought.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hmm, you have to know, I don’t like to share”, Emma hinted as an answer to the man story.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good,” Regina smiled, “neither do I.” <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">A chuckle escaped from her lips as she raised her cup of coffee.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">———————</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, you think I could help with your work since I’m not allowed to go back to my work for another two weeks?”, Emma asked while cleaning the table, looking at Regina who was putting away the cups in the dishwasher.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know, dear. There’s not much to help with I believe.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Too bad”, Emma sighed, “can’t you just.. put off your work for some time?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The brunette scoffed, “I really wish I could, but I’ll try to lessen it. My secretary, Judith will call me whenever there’s someone who needs to speak me urgently though.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma nodded and smiled, “okay”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Perhaps I should go and get my PlayStation from my apartement, we can play together then.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">“Your what?”, Regina frowned.</p><p class="p2">“You’re not serious, are you?”</p><p class="p2">“I am”, she snickered at the shocked face of the blonde.</p><p class="p2">“Oh god, you’re literally my age, how can you not know?”, Emma whispered. <br/>“But okay,” she said,“it’s a gameconsole that you have to connect with your tv. And then you just.. play games?”, she raised one eyebrow while explaining it in the most simple way.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, I see”, Regina nodded, “that’s fine if you want to. Has everything been moved to your apartment already, dear?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks!”, Emma smiled and placed a kiss on Reginas hand, “yes, all moved, so I’ll go and pick up the console real quick if that’s alright with you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course, do as you wish. Unless it is too heavy for your arm, then I will go with you”, the brunette gave the blonde a chaste kiss on the lips.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll be fine and back very fast”, Emma smiled while walking to the hallway, Regina following her to the door.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, careful please”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Always”, Emma smiled, reaching for the doorknob.  <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">“Oh and by the way,” she turned around to the brunette behind her, “you look really hot in that dress.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And before Regina could give response, Emma had ran out the door to her yellow bug, leaving Regina speechless.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She had not expected those words from the blonde, or at least not so soon.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She scoffed at the thought, she didn’t mind it though.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">———————</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Emma! I’m dying!”, Regina screamed while smashing every little button possible on the console in her hands.</span>
</p><p class="p2">“Well, don’t!”, Emma laughed as she saw the brunette hysterically pushing the buttons while Emma herself could totally control her own character in the game.</p><p class="p2">“Help me then!”, she growled and laughed at the same time.</p><p class="p2">“Stop pushing every button!”</p><p class="p2">And the moment Regina stopped and did what Emma said, her character died and the game stopped. She gasped loudly and gave Emma a stomp against her uninjured shoulder which caused her to fall over.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Great advice, Swan”, she said while crawling on top of the blonde. <br/></span>”Time to kill <em>you</em> now”, she jokingly said as she had her hand attentively placed on the blondes throat.</p><p class="p2">“Oops”, Emma chuckled, tugging the brunette closer to her on her dress, mouth already lingering open, ready the plump red lips she was pulling closer to her. “I’m sorry”, she whispered, her lips brushing against Regina’s, pushing them against hers after speaking.</p><p class="p2">Regina let out a soft moan, smiled carefully against the blonde’s lips.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Forgiven”, she whispered back and planted a last kiss on her cheek before lowering herself and embracing Emma. </span>“You smell like honey.”</p><p class="p2">“I assume that that’s a compliment?”, Emma asked while closing Regina into her arms, one hand slowly stroking circles over her back.</p><p class="p2">“Definitely.” <br/>Regina let out a content smile and closed her eyes, her body still laying on Emma’s, her head still resting on her chest and feeling the sheriffs heartbeat.</p><p class="p2">“Can I ask you something?”</p><p class="p2">“Always”, Regina murmured softly, enjoying the moment.</p><p class="p2">“After you came out, we hugged and you said something about never being lonely until someone holds you. Did you mean that?”</p><p class="p2">Regina looked at Emma, not expecting that question. She straightened herself, but kept sitting on Emma’s lap as the blonde sat up too.</p><p class="p2">“I did,” the brunette nodded while she fiddled with Emma’s shirt,</p><p class="p2">“I used to convince myself that I was never lonely, that I didn’t need anyone. I think it was caused by my mother making me believe that I’d only be successful with a husband.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She made me feel like I was the half of a whole and it actually <em>did</em> make me feel alone, but I never wanted to admit it to myself,” she sighed and looked Emma in the eyes, “just like I always told myself that I had to build defenses or else I would be weak.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She smiled softly, </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But with you, Emma, the moment I hugged you I realized that I </span>
  <span class="s2">had </span>
  <span class="s1">been lonely all my life, but I also realized that I had found my other half.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I haven’t felt alone since then. You make me feel whole, Emma.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">The blonde smiled. <br/>“You make me feel whole too, Regina. I’ve been lonely all my life too and now, with you, I feel more at home with you than I ever did with the people who adopted me. <br/><span class="s1">I’m grateful for that”, the blonde saw the chocolate eyes tearing up.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I guess we were meant to be”, Regina whispered softly tilting her head slightly.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“I’ve waited for you for 10 years,” she pushed the blonde down again, resting her own body on top. <br/></span>“And I would’ve waited a hundred more”, she smiled, strangled her hand with Emma’s and placed it on Emma’s chest.</p><p class="p2">The blonde gave her a grateful, beaming smile, stroking the brunettes back again, watching her as she carefully placed her head on their strangled hands and closed her eyes.</p><p class="p2">For Emma, this was a moment of pure joy, pure happiness and secretly one of pure love.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">And she took a mental picture of Regina resting on her, sun kissed by the some rays of afternoon sunshines coming through the curtains. Her hair looking like silk, smelling like apples. <br/></span>And a faint smile, telling her that these feelings were definitely mutual.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Beep baap boop, a comment/ review/ tip is always welcome :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. ‘Cause once you are in love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hi! I’m so so so sorry that I’m so late again omg!<br/>It’s been a bit busy so it took me longer than normal to finish the chapter.<br/>I might go from uploading once a week to once in two weeks, or just alternately upload them.. I’ll see!<br/>Once again: I’m so sorry but I hope you’ll enjoy this chapter!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A few days had go by and Emma’s wound was healing amazingly good and fast. Only 6 more days and she would be allowed to get back to work again.</span>
</p><p class="p2">“Don’t feel obliged to stay on my house all day and night, Emma. Since you started paying rent for you apartment, you should perhaps spent some time there too?”</p><p class="p2">“Yeah, probably. Let’s not move in together right away”, Emma chuckled and took Reginas hand.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina looked down at it and almost had the reflex to quickly pull hers away, but instead she held Emma’s hand even tighter and placed a kiss on it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma knew it had startled the brunette but smiled at the sight of the plump lips leaving a faded red lipstick mark on her hand.</span>
</p><p class="p2">“Let’s not”, Regina finally answered while smiling.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They had taken some walks together some days earlier, and this one was no different except for Emma taking Regina’s hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They had never shown any signs of their relationship in public before, Emma knew that it was all a bit frightening for the brunette, knowing that her mother was probably still spying on them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But she decided to just take her hand anyways, and Regina had approved by pressing the kiss on Emma’s hand and giving her on of her loveliest smiles.</span>
</p><p class="p2">“I will let go of you ask me to”, Emma said to make sure the brunette knew that.</p><p class="p2">“Never let me go”, the whisper send a shiver down Emma’s spine and she could hear Regina smile against her ear.</p><p class="p2">“Never?” Emma asked “well that’s okay, then I will even take you with me to the bathroom. Guess that’s what girlfriends do after all?”</p><p class="p2">Regina chuckled, but then smiled with her red lips as wide as possible and her white teeth showing. Eyes sparkling as they always did whenever something made her happy.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Girlfriends”, she repeated softly.</span>
</p><p class="p2">“Is that okay?”</p><p class="p2">“More than okay,” with the still big beam she looked at Emma, “I’ve just not had the privilege to call someone my girlfriend before.”</p><p class="p2">“Well, get used to it”, Emma tried to lean in to collect a quick kiss but that was interrupted.</p><p class="p2">“I’m so sorry, Madam Mayor, I wasn’t looking where I was going”, a tiny woman with a black pixie cut and books in her hands said right after she ran into Regina.</p><p class="p2">“It’s alright Mary Margaret, we weren’t really looking either”, Regina gave the petite woman a reassuring smile</p><p class="p2">“Should we.. introduce?” Mary Margaret asked Regina while she took a quick glance at Emma.</p><p class="p2">The Mayor grinned and looked at Emma. <br/>“Emma, this is Mary Margaret, teacher in first grade, one of our best.”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh”, the black haired woman blushed, “not really, but hello Emma.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And Mary Margaret, this is Emma, the towns new sheriff.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi”, Emma smiled politely as she waved her hand once.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Waw, sheriff huh? I don’t think I’ve seen you around.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh well you couldn’t,” Emma scoffed, “I had an accident and had to be put on rest for a couple weeks. But I’m allowed to restart in a few days.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Hope you’ve healed alright”, Mary Margaret nodded and smiled. <br/></span>“How do you two actually know each other?”, she smiled, always curious.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma looked at Regina as she, the brunette, opened her mouth. <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">“Oh euhm, Emma is my-“, she looked back at Emma, who gave her a reassuring nod.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina inhaled, “She’s my girlfriend”, a smile appeared on her lips, her hand reaching for Emma’s again and softly squeezed it.</span>
</p><p class="p2">“Oh”, the pixie haired woman took in a short gasp, “that’s great! How did you meet?”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The brunette scoffed as relief from the tiny woman’s good reaction. <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">“Emma came to apply for a job at the police station in my office, so that’s when we got properly introduced to each other.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Properly?”, Mary Margaret frowned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh well, we crossed paths once when we were 18. I saw Emma that one time and never got her out my head”, Emma watched and smiled as Regina told the story.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sounds like soulmates to me”, the black haired woman smiled widely. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina and Emma their eyes met again, smiling to each other. <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">“Perhaps”, the brunette leaned a bit in to the blonde.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, you look very nice together, Madam Mayor and Emma. Have a very nice day”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you, same for you”, they both said and started walking again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She seems very sweet”, Emma asked as they went away and the distance between them and the pixie haired woman grew.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She actually is, cares for everything and everyone”, she nodded and walked into Granny’s with the blond right by her side, Ruby’s eyes immediately pinned on them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Take a seat, dear”, Regina softly said while she tapped on Emma’s shoulder to make her lower down. The brunette took the seat right in front of her. <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">“What do you want? My treat.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">“You don’t have to-“</p><p class="p2">“My treat, Emma, it’s not open for discussion”, Regina smiled as she cut off Emma’s sentence and she could feel how she was able to reach for Emma’s knees under the table, she gave it a small pinch and saw Emma trying to focus on the dessert card.</p><p class="p2">“I’ll just take a hot cocoa with cinnamon, if that’s alright?”</p><p class="p2">“Definitely, you can take whatever you desire”, Regina smiled and fidgeted with Emma’s fingers.</p><p class="p2">“Thank you”, Emma smiled back while tangling her fingers with her girlfriend’s</p><p class="p2">“That’s what girlfriends do.”</p><p class="p2">“You’re gonna be using that word every time you have to opportunity now huh?” Emma chuckled.</p><p class="p2">“Absolutely”, Regina grinned whilst she saw Ruby approaching their table.</p><p class="p2">“What should it be?”, the redhead asked, eyes already trying to make contact with the brunette.</p><p class="p2">“A hot cocoa with cinnamon and a tea please, Ruby.”</p><p class="p2">“Coming right up,.. Madam Mayor and Emma”, she said with a grin as she looked them both in the eyes and then slowly walked away.</p><p class="p2">Regina sighed with a chuckle: “Typical.” <br/>She looked with loving eyes at Emma, <br/><span class="s1">“I like this, us, being in the open.”</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Me too”, she took Reginas hand and tangled it with her own, smiling.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So when we’re done here we go back to my house, take some of your belongings and place it at your apartment, right?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yup, I can make you dinner?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’d be nice, although there’s two ways to interpret that sentence, dear. Not sure which one I would like better”, Regina said with dark eyes and a big smirk on her face, right before Ruby brought their drinks and the bill.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma still sat there, mouth slightly opened, trying to take in the sudden change of conversation. <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">“What do you mean”, Emma said as Ruby had left their table.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know well enough what I mean”, the brunette answered, the same smirk still on her face while taking a sip of her tea.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re lying.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, I’m no-“, Emma’s answer was cut off by Regina’s phone ringing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The brunette looked at the screen that had the name Judith on it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are”, she quickly said right before she pressed a kiss on Emma’s hand and stood up from her chair to take the call.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-“, Emma wanted to answer again but didn’t had the chance because Regina had held her finger against her lips as a sign that she needed to be quiet now.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She gave Emma a wink en then took a few steps away from the table as she took the call.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What was that all about?”, Emma asked when Regina returned to their table, quickly drinking the rest of her tea.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have to go to my office, there’s someone who wants to see me immediately, so I assume that it’s no good.”, she put on her peacoat and black scarf again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh okay”, Emma nodded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina looked at her with a pout. <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry, honey”, she said with sad eyes and took Emma’s hands. <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">“Why don’t you go ahead and gather some of your stuff already? I’ll meet you at your apartment.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, that’s fine”, Emma smiled at the new nickname she had just been given, and at the loving eyes of her partner, she gave the other woman’s hands a squeeze, “see you then.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, see you then. Be careful with your arm please.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I will, I promise.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good”, Regina nodded and leaned in to steal a quick kiss from Emma’s lips. <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">“Bye bye”, she whispered and looked at Emma’s smile as she carefully released her hand and walked out the door.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma watched her pass by the window and she could just not stop thinking about how much she liked her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Although ‘like’ didn’t exactly describe the feeling she felt every time she saw the brunette. And then right there, she realized that she had deeply fallen in love with the Mayor.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">———————</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re client is waiting in your office, Madam Mayor”, the secretary said as soon as Regina walked in.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you, Judith”, she gave her a quick smile while keeping up with her steps, walking to her office.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How can I help you..”, Regina said the second she opened the door to her workplace and looked for the client only to find a familiar face, “..Mr Locksley, was it?” She let out a silent sigh.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, it’s actually ‘</span>
  <span class="s2">Of </span>
  <span class="s1">Locksley’, but those are just details”, he said with the same British accent as some few days before.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina inhaled sharply, “Right,” she sighed, “forgive me.” <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">She walked to her desk and took place at her chair while Robin followed her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He didn’t take the seat in front of her but just stood next to her instead.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please take a seat”, she said, trying to make clear that the man was almost inviting her personal space.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m fine”, he said, not taking the hint.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And for the third time in barely five minutes, the Mayor sighed again. <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">“Alright then, what did you come for?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You, actually”, the man answered, stepping a little closer to the woman.</span>
</p><p class="p2">“Pardon me?”, she looked up and noticed the man standing closer than before and started to feel uncomfortable.</p><p class="p2">“Yes, well you see, there’s something about you that..”, his hand reached for Regina’s cheek as he talked but was aggressively slammed back just before he got to touch it.</p><p class="p2">Regina pushes the man back and quickly stood up from her chair. <br/>“What do you want?”, she asked loudly, looking at the man with a dirty smirk on his face.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You, I told you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why”, she asked, watching the man carefully approaching her again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh you know, just distracting you a bit”, he grinned.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Regina took the scissors from her desk, holding them tightly, focused on the man who was only 2 meters away. <br/></span>“Distracting from what?”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The blonde toy you have, perhaps.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina’s anger started to boil. <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">“She’s not a toy, she’s my girlfriend”, she nearly yelled as she pushed the brown haired man against the wall with the scissors against his throat.</span>
</p><p class="p2">“Not for long anymore”, he smirked and inhaled sharply as Regina pushed the sharp points of the scissors even harder against his flesh.</p><p class="p2">“You’re working for her, aren’t you? My mother?”</p><p class="p2">“Of course I am. She’s getting rid of your distractions.”</p><p class="p2">And due to all the anger bottled up inside her, she stabbed the scissors into his shoulder, on the exact same place where Emma had been stabbed by her mother.</p><p class="p2">He screamed aloud right before he fell to the ground.</p><p class="p2">Regina had been scared by her own actions but she didn’t have another choice. </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She quickly ran out of her office and locked the door, left the key in the hole.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please call an ambulance and deputy Graham. Don’t open that door until they’re here. He’s dangerous and was threatening me”, Regina said to Judith in a hurry, trying to get as fast as possible to her house, hoping she would be too late.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As fast as she could, she drove to her house, hoping her mother wouldn’t beat her to it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She must have known that if Regina would receive a call from office that she would send Emma to her home.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck”, she growled while tears started to well up in her eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She really could not afford it to loose Emma, all she had.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The tires of her car screeched to a halt when she arrived to her mansion. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She quickly got out and looked to the driveway.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank god”, she sighed when there was no sign of Emma’s yellow car.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And hurried up to take herself to the blondes apartment, hoping her mother wouldn’t figure it out right away.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After a 4 minute drive, she parked her car right behind Emma’s and slammed the door shut, opening the door to the building.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And instead of taking the elevator, she decided to run up the stairs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She had never ran to the 3rd floor as fast as then.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With her kneeboots and high heels she didn’t even expect herself to make it to the second floor but the thought of loosing Emma made her stronger than she ever thought she could be.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Without any hesitation she slammed the door open to the blondes apartment, “Emma”, she shouted and fell down her knees, crying heavily when she saw Emma standing there in the kitchen, making dinner for them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Regina?” Emma answered, completely confused by the brunettes actions. <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">She dropped everything and ran to her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gina?” She asked again, holding her, felling the brunette’s arms tightening around immediately.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry”, she sobbed, trying to bring her heartbeat and breathing pace back to normal.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, it’s fine, I’m here. I’m here”, Emma whispered as her hand made soothing circles on Reginas back. <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">“I’m here”, she softly said again while the brunette had almost stopped crying.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come”, Emma said as she stood up and carefully got Regina standing on her feet too, guiding her to the couch.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you”, her voice was still shivering but the tears had disappeared.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What happened?” The blonde asked, her arm around her girlfriend, her other hand rubbing Regina’s tight to bring her comfort.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My mother”, her voice came out weak and vulnerable.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She was the client?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina shook her head and inhaled. <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">“That Robin I told you about a few days ago, the one that was hitting on me”, she looked at Emma to see if she understood who Regina meant and the brunette continued when she nodded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He worked for my mother. He tried to seduce me again, but I pinned him against the wall and held scissors agains his throat to ask why he was really there.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma was listening carefully, still holding Regina in her arms.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He-“, she sniffed as she felt tears coming up again. She felt Emma holding her closer. <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">“He told me that he was keeping me distracted while mother would take care of my other distractions.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma’s eyebrows were frowned, she didn’t completely understand it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re my other distractions, Emma”, Regina sobbed and wiped her tears away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And so I stabbed the scissors in his shoulder and drove as quickly as I could to my house. And I was relieved when I didn’t see your car there but then I stared to panic again because what if my mother had followed you?”, she shook her head, thinking of that thought again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was so scared that I would’ve been too late, that she would’ve found you before I did. I could never loose you, Emma.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And so when I ran in here and saw you there, totally fine I just felt so relieved. I just had to let the built up emotions go. All the heaviness left my heart when I saw you standing there.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, Regina”, Emma sighed. <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">“I’m so sorry you had to go through this. </span>
  <span class="s1">I’m never leaving you, okay? <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">I’m right here, and I won’t let your mother come between us.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina nodded and smiled, eyes still puffy. “Thank you”, she said, taking Emma in an embrace, waiting for the blonde to do the same.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And of course she did, still making the same soothing circles on Reginas back that really seemed to calm her down.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can’t loose you, Emma. I love you far too much for that”, Regina sighed but shot straight up as she realized what she had said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She saw Emma with a smile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I- I love you”, she repeated, her lips forming into a smile of her own.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma’s smile only grew bigger and brought her hand to Reginas cheek.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you too, Regina, very much.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina let out a genuine laughter of happiness as she grabbed Emma’s cheeks and kissed her fully on the lips, forgetting all that just happened.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma chuckled at the eagerness and kissed her right back, pulling the Mayor on her lap.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She felt Regina kissing her lips, her cheek, collarbone, and throat while shivers kept rolling down her spine.</span>
</p><p class="p2">“I hope my mother won’t come here”, she whispered while still leaving a trace of kisses on Emma’s skin.</p><p class="p2">“Don’t worry, the door is locked and I can put on an alarm if you want.”</p><p class="p2">“Okay, as long as it’s locked it’ll be good I think.”</p><p class="p2">“It will, don’t worry”, Emma groaned as Regina softly bit on Emma’s earlobe.</p><p class="p2">“I won’t”, Regina whispered back before kissing Emma on her lips again.</p><p class="p2">Emma deepened the kiss by brushing her tongue against the plump red lips as Regina accepted it. <br/>She lowered her hands to rest on the brunette’s ass and pulled her closer. <br/><span class="s1">She heard the brunette groan as she felt a fist in her hair.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina pushed Emma slowly down until she was laying down on the couch. <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">“Can I?”, she whispered as she looked into Emma’s eyes. <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">Her hand hovering above Emma’s breasts.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please”, Emma answered while leaning up to kiss Regina again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A moan escaped her lips as she felt the brunette’s hand on one of her globes, slightly squeezing. <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">Emma put her hand on Reginas lower back, hips crashing onto her own.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina moaned at the hand exploring her back while she felt the other one fidgeting on the front of her blouse.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you want to?”, Emma asked almost breathless.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes”, the brunette huffed while helping Emma’s hand to unbutton her blouse.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You sure?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Definitely, are you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Absolutely.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good,” Regina took of her blouse and started pulling at Emma’s shirt, “tho I’ve never had sex with a woman before, so if you could take the lead first I’d feel more at ease when it’s my turn.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay,” Emma said between two kisses and sat up again, “Let me take you to my bedroom.” <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">Emma walked in front of Regina while she kept placing kisses on the blondes shoulders and neck.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know,” Emma whispered while Regina lay down on the bed and Emma crawled on top of her, “I’ve noticed something about your tongue”, she brushed her index finger against the blondes lips only for her to open her mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is it?”, she asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hmm I don’t know, a scar perhaps? Why don’t you tell me?”, the blonde smirked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A scar indeed”, she whispered back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of what?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A tongue piercing”, she smiled at Emma.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s.. hot. I love you”, Emma bit her lip right before crashing them onto Reginas again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The brunette chuckled, “I love you too.” <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">“Hey, weren’t you going to tell me why you needed to laugh when we first kissed?”, her voice was hoarse and lips already swollen by the kisses.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Right”, she smirked and looked Regina into her eyes, “your mouth and skin always taste like apples”, she placed a kiss on Regina’s chest. <br/></span>“And I was wondering what it would be like.. to taste your forbidden fruit.”</p><p class="p2">Regina looked at her with frowned eyebrows. “My forbidden f-.. ooh”,</p><p class="p2">she slightly gasped with a grin on her face as she realized what Emma had meant. <br/>“Care to find out?”, her eyes had darkened as the grin on her face turned into a smirk.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hmm”, Emma hummed as she kissed Reginas lips again before lowering herself.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope y’all liked this??<br/>I don’t really know if I’m ok at writing stuff like this or if it totally sucks? Skskfsksj</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. You are defenseless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I haven’t forgotten about this story if that’s what you thought!<br/>Just been a bit busy and tired but I’ve finally finished the next chapter!<br/>I kinda feel like it’s a bit shorter than the previous ones but please don’t kill me for it!</p><p>I hope you’ll enjoy it :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><br/>“You’re beautiful”, Emma whispered while cuddling Regina. <br/></span>“I like these”, she trailed her fingers over the brunettes hip dip.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“You’re beautiful too, Emma”, Regina whispered back with a smile. <br/></span>“The scar on your shoulder is, I must admit, sexy.”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hmm,” Emma watched Regina bit her lip, “guess it is huh?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">They both chuckled until Regina’s laugh turned into a soft smile. <br/></span><span class="s1">“This was really one of the best evenings of my life”, she trailed her hand over Emma’s shoulder to her cheek, </span>“I hope I did well.”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You did perfect, I enjoyed every second of it”, the blonde placed a soft kiss on the brunette’s nose.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good, because I do not want to disappoint you.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They were still lying in bed, snuggled up and face to face,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You were perfect too.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">“I know”, Emma said nonchalant, jokingly, with the biggest grin on her face.</p><p class="p2">Regina chuckled and gave her lover a push against her shoulder. <br/>“Silly you”, she snickered, and placed a kiss on the thinner lips. <br/><span class="s1">“How did I taste though?”, the Mayor smirked as Emma groaned.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Apples,” she sighed happily, “apples all over the place.” <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">Apples, and perhaps a small hint of caramel, that’s how Emma described it best.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You taste like honey”, Regina hummed while snuggling her face into Emma’s neck, taking her warmth and smell in.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She felt Emma purr. “Apples and honey.. perfect”, she smiled again for it only to be broken 2 seconds later by the bell that went.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck”, the blonde cursed as she jumped up and picked the first underwear she had seen. Yeah it was Regina’s, black and laced.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As quick as she could, the sheriff plucked out an oversized shirt from her dresser and threw it on.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll be right back”, Emma said while looking over to Regina who was chuckling and putting on the blondes panties but her own bra.</span>
</p><p class="p2">Regina nodded and gave Emma a wink right before the bedroom door closed.</p><p class="p2"><br/>Emma quickly unlocked the door and opened it.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sheriff”, a bearded man gave a nod.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Graham,” a relieved sigh escaped her mouth, “how can I help you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is Madam Mayor here?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, come on in, I’ll get her for you”, she took a step aside and closed the door again after the deputy walked in. <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">“Take a seat, I’ll be right back.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey hot stuff,” Emma whispered as she walked into her bedroom again, seeing Regina finishing up the last button of her blouse.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, dear?”, she blushed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Deputy Graham here, he wants to see you”, she reached out a hand to the brunette to help her get off the bed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh shoot, it will most definitely be about Robin”, she sighed and walked to the door.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The woman looked like she was about to go to dinner with the pope, Emma thought, how the fuck was that even able when not even an hour ago she was getting laid?  <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">And right before Regina was able to walk out of the door, Emma gave her a smack on her butt.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina gasped and turned around, “behave”, she whispered with a wink and pressed a chase kiss on the blondes lips.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Graham, good evening”, she said while walking to the deputy who was waiting on the couch.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Madam Mayor,” he looked up, “are you alright?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes I’m fine”, she sighed as she took place on a single persons couch in front of Graham.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can you tell me what happened? Judith said me something about Mr Of Locksley threatening you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes,” she scraped her throat, “thank you honey”, she whispered to Emma who had just brought the both of them a glass of water. <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">“He was sent by my mother.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma knew this wasn’t an easy subject for Regina to talk about. <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">She stood behind her and let one of her hands slightly massage the brunettes shoulder to let her know that she was there.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your mother?”, Graham asked as a request to hear more about the woman.</span>
</p><p class="p2">“Cora Mills, is her name. I was kicked out of the house at 18, never heard from her again until.. the day Emma came to my office”, she looked up at the blonde and laid her hand on the blonde’s that was still on her shoulder.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“She stood in my house when I came home that day, started to threaten me, not to talk to Emma, not to even come close to her. She’s highly homophobic, you know. <br/></span>Apparently she had been spying on me for god knows how long. Cameras in my office, outside my house. <br/><span class="s1">Somehow even got to get acces to the town cameras, god knows how”, the brunette let out a frustrated laugh.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Graham looked at her, eyes never leaving her face, memorizing as much as possible.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Emma was at my house one day, my mother came in and threw a knife at her. <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">And there, Emma fell down with the knife in her shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As a reaction of anger and defenses, I stabbed the same knife in her leg and that was the last time I saw her. It has almost been two weeks I guess.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma had taken a chair so she could sit next to Regina, comforting her by resting a hand on her tight.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And what about Robin?”, Graham asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well he, I met at Granny’s a few days ago. I was picking up some breakfast as he introduced himself and started flirting with me. I kindly decline and hoped I’d never see him again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But today I had gotten a call from Judith, someone needed to see me ASAP, so I told Emma to already pick some stuff from my house.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I arrived at my office and there he was, he was hitting on me again and I kept asking why he was really in my office.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That’s when he confessed, he works for my mother. He told me that he was distracting me while my mother would take care of my distractions, which meant Emma.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Then I just lost it and stabbed him with the scissors because I needed to find Emma before my mother could”, Regina sighed, tears swimming in her eyes.<br/></span><span class="s1">She looked with a soft smile at Emma. </span>“And luckily I was first.”</p><p class="p2">“Madam Mayor,” Graham looked at her with a face full of pity, “you should’ve reported your mother to the police.”</p><p class="p2">“Well of course but since Emma is the sheriff and she too has her own gun with her, I didn’t felt the need to. This is also a very personal situation, deputy, I don’t just open up and spill everything out that easy.”</p><p class="p2">“Of course, I understand. Well we will make sure that Robin doesn’t get away. He has to stay at the hospital for some days but right after that’s he’s going to jail. For your mother, if she shows up again contacts us immediately or let Emma get her arrested.”</p><p class="p2">“Allright”, Regina nodded while Graham stood up.</p><p class="p2">“Be careful, ma’am, and contact us whenever you need us”, he shook her hand and Emma walked him to the door.</p><p class="p2">“Thank you, Graham, good evening”, the brunette said and Emma closed the door.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you alright?” Emma asked whilst walking back to her lover.</span>
</p><p class="p2">“Yes, I’m fine”, she smiled softly while putting one arm around Emma’s waist, pulling the blonde on her lap.</p><p class="p2">“We’ll get her, you know”, Emma rested her cheek on Regina’s shoulder, “eventually”, she sighed.</p><p class="p2">“I know, honey, don’t worry”, Regina placed a kiss on the blonde’s forehead. <br/>“You know what I was thinking?”, she asked.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma shook her head, “no, tell me”, she looked up at the brunette.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That brown leather police harness Graham was wearing”, she said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’d look so much better with it than him”, the brunette grinned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hmm.. I would, wouldn’t I?”, Emma chuckled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh definitely, no doubt. I can get you one if you’d like?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">“Hell yeah!” Emma smiled enthusiastically.</p><p class="p2">“But only if you’ll parade in it for me sometime”, Regina smirked, her hand slipping underneath the oversized shirt that the blonde was wearing.</p><p class="p2">“Deal”, Emma smirked right before pressing her lips against the Mayor’s ones.</p><p class="p2">“You’re wearing my panties”, Regina said, lips still clinging on to each other.</p><p class="p2">“Yeah, and you’re wearing mine”, Emma smiled.</p><p class="p2">“Says who?”, Regina hummed.</p><p class="p2">“I saw you putting them on.”</p><p class="p2">“Yes,” Regina said, her hand now on Emma’s hip, finger crooked around the panty as she slowly started pulling it down, “but who says I didn’t take them off when you were talking to the deputy?”</p><p class="p2">“Oh god”, Emma moaned and straddled Regina’s lap with her tights, “Well did you?”, the blonde asked between the kissing.</p><p class="p2">“Of course I did, dear”, Regina answered while dragging her tongue up against the sheriff’s jaw and Emma rocked her hips down. <br/>“Want me to prove it to you?”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes”, Emma groaned as she stood up and had to let go of Regina’s lips.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina laughed at the eagerness of the blonde. <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">“I should’ve worn a skirt, that would’ve been easier”, she said while pushing Emma on the bed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Perhaps one day, you’ll come to my office,” she started to unbutton her own blouse, “and you will find me there, with one of my pencil skirts..but without panties”, she whispered into Emma’s ear and felt the blondes back rising from the mattress, hips buckling only for her core to be touched with Regina’s.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">——————— </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">The next mourning Regina woke up, her arms wrapped around the blonde and a leg thrown over hers. <br/></span>After their love making session the previous night, neither of them had bothered to get out of bed again to finish making dinner.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey”, Regina whispered, stroking the hair out of Emma’s face to see if she was awake.</span>
</p><p class="p2">“Hmm” Emma groaned, shoving herself closer to the body heat of the brunette.</p><p class="p2">“I’m hungry”, Regina whispered, voice still a bit hoarse.</p><p class="p2">“That’s what you get for deciding that I was the only dinner you needed last night”</p><p class="p2">“Swan”, Regina gasped and poked the blonde’s ribs at her comment, “Just as if you’re not hungry”, she scoffed.</p><p class="p2">“I’m not”, the blonde said.</p><p class="p2">“Alright then,” Regina sat up straight, “I’m getting dressed and I’m going to Granny’s. If you’re hungry you will have to come with me because I won’t bring you anything.”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She knew the blonde couldn’t resist Granny’s bear claws and the moment she heard the blonde let out a loud groan she knew that she was definitely right.</span>
</p><p class="p2">“Fine,” Emma sighed, “I do could use some breakfast.”</p><p class="p2">“I know, I’m always right”, Regina smirked as she pulled herself out of bed.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">——————</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you want?” Emma asked Regina. </span>
</p><p class="p2">“Surprise me”, the brunette smiled and gave Emma a chaste kiss before the blonde ran off to enter Granny’s and get the food.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina took place at one of the benches outside, waiting for Emma to come back with the order so that they could go absorb it at the apartment.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good morning”, she heard a voice from besides her.</span>
</p><p class="p2">“Oh, hello”, she smiled as she saw Mary Margaret standing there. <br/>“How are you, Miss Blanchard?”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m fine Madam Mayor, how are you?”, she smiled politely.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Hungry”, Regina groaned with a smile on her lips. <br/></span>“Emma’s inside, getting something to eat.”</p><p class="p2">“Oh, well I hope she’ll be back soon”, the pixie-haired woman smiled and took place next to Regina. </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“How are you two doing?”, Mary Margaret has always been very curious about everything, she couldn’t help it and today, Regina didn’t mind it.</span>
</p><p class="p2">“We’re good. Very good, actually”, Regina’s whole face lit up as she talked and thought about the blonde.</p><p class="p2">“You’re glowing”, the tiny woman smiled, “She makes you happy, doesn’t she?”</p><p class="p2">“Very much”, Regina sighed content. <br/>“She makes the world around me go away when I need it to, she makes me feel loved and wanted.”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The black haired woman kept smiling, she knew the brunette would say more.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know my mother always learned me that once you would be in love, you would be defenseless. She said that love would make you weak. <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">And I always believe that”, she said while looking straight forward.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But now,” she smiled and looked at the teacher, “I can see that’s my mother was wrong all along.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">“Why’s that?”</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Being in love doesn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">make </span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">you defenseless, Mary Margaret, it just gives you the <em>possibility</em> to let down all your guards, to be defenseless for as long as you want.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">loose </span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">you’re defenses, you don’t become <em>weak</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You’re just able to rest for a while, to let your guards down while knowing that the person you’re in love with would never even <em>try</em> to harm you and would protect you with all they are, only for you to be able to rest for a moment.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That’s what love is, and I’m lucky to have found it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">Both the women had a watery smile on their face, especially Mary Margaret, who was always one to tear up from speeches about love or hope.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, what’s going on?”, Emma smiled as she came walking out of the diner.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh nothing, dear, we were just talking about how lucky I am to have you”, she smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p2">“Don’t you ever let her go, Emma, she loves you the most”, Mary Margaret gave the blonde a soft stomp against her arm.</p><p class="p2">“I would never”, she winked back before she turned to the brunette. <br/>“For your hunger, my Queen”, Emma took a bow and stretched her arm with the bag of pastries out to Regina.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina chuckled and took the bag out of the blondes hands, Mary Margaret watched the scene with big pleasure and a smile on her face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh so I’m your Queen now?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well of course, your Majesty, after what we did yesterday I think you deserve the title”, Emma grinned, knowing well enough the tiny woman was still there and it would make Regina embarrassed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Emma”, Regina hissed and widened her eyes, cheeks already turning pink.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh what did you do?”, Miss Blanchard asked full joy, completely unaware of what Emma had meant.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why don’t you tell her, Em-ma”, Regina grinned at her. Tables had turned and now the blondes cheeks were turning pink as the small woman’s eyes were on her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Euh, I- eeuh, we played a board game”, she stuttered.</span>
</p><p class="p2">“What fun! I love board games,” the teacher smiled,”but well then, I should leave you two to go eat breakfast. <br/>Have a nice day”, she smiled one last time and waved at the lovers.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Have a good day, Mary Margaret”, they said in sinc as they waved back to the woman with the pixiecut.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As soon as the woman went around the corner, Regina turned to Emma and gave her a slap with the paper bag full of pastries.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re such a little twat”, she whispered loudly.</span>
</p><p class="p2">Emma laughed and pulled the brunette closer. <br/>“Yeah, and you love me for it.”</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Poor Mary Margaret’s innocent soul dkdkfjk</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. I take flight but you hold me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thought I forgot about this story, didn’t you?!</p><p>I’m so sorry to keep you, who really follow the story, waiting for so long! <br/>I’ve started college 3 weeks ago and it’s been a little bit overwhelming and I’ve been needing some time to adjust (I still do tho), but I’ve been able to write this chapter in pieces every now and then.</p><p>I hope you’ll like the chapter a lil bit, comments are always very welcome and appreciated!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>“Let me take you to the sheriff station to get you your harness, then we’ll go to my office for a second and then you can do whatever you want”, Regina commanded the blonde.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Awesome”, Emma answered in the excitement of getting the harness, running to her bedroom to grab her to be replaced police belt</span>
</p><p class="p2">Regina smirked at the movements, quickly slapping Emma’s ass as she passed by.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Emma gasped loudly and stopped running all at once. <br/></span>“Madam Mayor”, she growled surprised and looked at Regina with squinted eyes, not expecting that love from the brunette.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina just gave her a smirk, shrugged her shoulder and went off to get her coat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">———————</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Deputy Graham?”, Regina asked as they entered a what seemed to be empty sheriff station, and after calling twice and getting no answer, the brunette knew she was right.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hmm look at that, we’re all alone”, Emma hummed as she sneaked up a hand to Regina’s lowered back while the woman unlocked a door.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“All alone we are”, Regina confirmed, acting like she didn’t know where Emma was going.  <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">She went through the door and came back with the same harness as the one Graham wore. <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">“Won’t you look at that”, She smiled as she held it in front of her, in front of her blonde lover. <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">“Beautiful”, she grinned and handed it to Emma.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina leaned against one of the desks as she watched Emma put it on and put her weapons in it from the other black belt they were first in.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina felt her eyes darken, her cheeks blushing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know that look”, Emma smirked as she fastened the harness and watched Regina enjoying it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh do you now?”, the brunette asked, hoping Emma’s answer would be terribly wrong.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course, you look like that every time you say I look </span>
  <span class="s2">hot</span>
  <span class="s1"> or you know.. when we do it”, Emma said, stepping closer to Regina. <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">“That’s your horny face”, the sheriff whispered into the mayor’s ear </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hmmm”, Regina hummed, trying not to show how impressed she was with the blonde’s answer. <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">She brought up her hands to the harness on Emma’s body and crooked her fingers around the suspenders of it, right before pulling her closer.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I must admit, you do look hot”, her voice had lowered as she whispered into Emma’s ear before taking her earlobe between her teeth. <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">She nibbled on it and felt Emma shivering beneath her touch.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And now we must go to my office” <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">The brunette gently pushed the blonde away .</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tease”, Emma growled and gave Regina a mad look as she received a smirk back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">———————</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now, it won’t take long, dear. I just have to get a couple things in order, alright?”, Regina asked while walking to her office, her hand in Emma’s, basically pulling her with her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fine”, Emma sighed as she kept slenterig behind her girlfriend.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My, my”, Regina smirked as she fully knew what had caused the attitude of the blonde, “spare that breath of yours, you shall be needing it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She heard her lover groan, as a ‘stop-all-the-teasing-woman’ groan and put the key in the lock.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The brunette turned around and gave the blonde a kiss on her paler lips. <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">“Now be a good girl and stop complaining, I won’t be long”, she tugged at the suspenders of Emma’s harness once more before turning the key and opening the door to her office. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They entered and Regina froze all at once, once she saw her chair had been taken by someone else.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why, I thought you’d never come”, the voice spoke.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mother”, Regina hissed between her teeth and held her arm in front of Emma’s body to protect her. <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">“Why have you come back”, she growled, staying at the same spot.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know well enough, my child.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I won’t let you hurt her again.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hmm” Cora hummed ass she stood up. <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">“Did you like the gift I sent earlier? You know, the man.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He smelled like forest”, Regina’s nose wrinkled as she spoke the words, harsh and loud.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cora scoffed, looking at the blonde in the brunettes protection. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span class="s1">“You see I </span>
  <span class="s2">was</span>
  <span class="s1"> going to take care of your.. whatever that is,” she nodded her head towards Emma, </span>
  <span class="s1">“But then I figured that it would be nicer if you were there to watch the show”, she grinned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina squinted her eyes, noticing the sharp object in her mother’s hand as she moved closer to them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma wanted to get in between them, but played at safe first. Instead of mingling with them, she contacted deputy Graham first, very subtle so Cora wouldn’t notice. Once that was done, she spoke.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey look you crazy lady, you’re not gonna stab me again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’ll see about that”, the old woman hissed as she held her knife in the right position to throw again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And just as quickly how that went, Regina pulled the gun from Emma’s harness, loaded it and shot before neither of the other women were able to react</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma’s hands grabbed for her ears as she heard a loud beeping noise penetrate her brain for a good 5 seconds. <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">“Regina!” She yelled, but stood still as she saw the mother.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Not shot, hurt or injured, just in shock, staring at her hand that was now empty.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The blonde followed her gaze and found the knife shot in pieces a few meters away from them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Holy shit</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">, she thought,</span>
  <span class="s2"><em> I got a professional shooter as my girlfriend</em>, </span>
  <span class="s1">she gazed at her with open mouth, clearly impressed by the whole happening.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You will NOT do this again, mother, you will NOT be ruining my life again now that I have finally found love!”, Regina broke the silence with her loud voice.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh dear, you think you can fall in love with </span>
  <span class="s2">that</span>
  <span class="s1">?”, Cora shrugged while nodding her face into Emma’s direction while looking at her with disgust.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina’s clenched her jaws and now pointed the gun at her mother.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I </span>
  <span class="s2">will </span>
  <span class="s1">shoot if that’s how you will leave us alone”, her voice was deep and harsh.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Regina”, Emma wanted to say something but was cut of by her girlfriend.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It took me 28 years to find love, true love and I’m the happiest I’ve ever been. You will stop ruining my life, our life and you will go and never come back or I’ll shoot”, her arm was shaking a little, tears pricking in her eyes as she looked her mother straight in the eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Foolish child”, Cora grinned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina lowered and loaded the gun, knowing her mother was going to make a comment again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ve already ruined your life yourself.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina was boiling. Her arms suddenly rose to the horizontal position again, gun pointing at her mother, finger on the trigger. But before she could shoot, Emma jumped in between them with open arms.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Regina, don’t shoot”, Emma said silently, trying to make eyecontact with her girlfriend.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Emma”, Regina cried, “she won’t stop, ever, I have to.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t”, Emma said, stepping closer to Regina, lowering the gun as tears started pricking into her own eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina finally took her gaze away from Cora and looked into Emma’s eyes. She broke down the moment she made contact with them, wrapping her arm around Emma’s neck, pushing her face in the crook of it to keep herself steady. <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry”, she sobbed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, my queen, don’t be”, Emma whispered as she stroked soothing circles on Regina’s back.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You stop right there!”, a manly voice had mingled himself with the three other women. Regina and Emma startled, letting go of each other, seeing Cora only a meter away from the blonde, with broken knife pieces in her hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Put that down”, the voice said.</span>Graham was pointing his gun at the eldest woman. <br/>While Emma and Regina fled to the nearest corner of the office.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You should not have listened to that dumb blonde, my child, you should’ve shot me”, Cora said to Regina while she let the sharp objects fall out of her hand and held her hands up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Turn around”, Graham commanded.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Emma ran to him and took the handcuffs of her own harness. <br/></span>She harshly took the evil woman’s hands down, cuffed them and heard her whine.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You will leave us the fuck alone and I’ll personally make sure that you won’t be coming out of that jail ever again”, Emma whispered into Cora’s ear.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t touch me with your filthy hands”, she hissed back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, that’s not what your daughter thinks of them”, Emma raised her eyebrows and quickly gave Regina a wink. She saw her lover smile, she would never get tired of that face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cora gasped at the comment and Graham took her away as she was still shocked by what Emma said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you, Graham, we’ll stop by later”, Emma waved at him and closed the door. </span>
  <span class="s1">She leaned against it and opened her arms for Regina to walk into them.</span>
</p><p class="p2">The brunette walked slowly into the embrace, tears creeping in her eyes again as she sought for comfort with the blonde sheriff. <br/>“I’m sorry, Emma”, Regina whispered.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma gave her a kiss on the forehead. </span>
  <span class="s1">“It’s alright, you’re alright. It’s over now. you have nothing to be sorry for.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They kept on hugging, as if they hadn’t held each other the whole week.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you”, de brunette spoke again.</span>
</p><p class="p2">“Why?”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was taking flight but you held me and I think we both know what would’ve happened if you hadn’t stopped me. Thank you”, a tear rolled down her cheek but Emma was quick to wipe it away with her thumb.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I just thought you would regret it. She’s a horrible person and I can’t completely know how you feel about her but you know.. she stabbed me and threatened us so I guess I can understand it for a big part”, Emma let out a small chuckle, “But killing her would’ve been wrong, despite all the horrible things she has done, you wouldn’t have been any better than her if you would’ve shot. But I know you, and you are so so so much better than her, Gina. You were having a moment of fury which was 100% completely understandable. But as soon that feeling would be fading, you would’ve regretted it. She deserves worse than death, while you deserve the universe. She’s going to jail until her last breath. She won’t be able to harm you and us anymore.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">Regina kept on sobbing as she nodded along with what Emma was saying. <br/>“We’re free”, the brunette smiled after a few minutes,</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Forever”, Emma added right before Regina kissed her on the mouth. <br/></span>It was both on of their favorite things; the touch of the other’s skin against theirs.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you so much, my love”, Regina whispered between two kisses.</span>
</p><p class="p2">“I love you the most, my Queen”, Emma whispered back.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now let’s go to Graham, and then..,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do whatever we want, for the rest of our lives”, Regina finished Emma’s sentence and took her hand.</span>
</p><p class="p2">“Exactly”, Emma smiled and gave Regina’s hand a squeeze right before they walked out of the office, “tho I want to hear where you got those shooting skills from.”</p><p class="p2">Regina let out a small laugh and kissed the blonde on her temple, “my love for you, honey, believe me, I’ve never shot a gun in my life before.”</p><p class="p2">”Impressive”, The blonde said while gazing at Regina.</p><p class="p2">”Is that turning you on?”, the mayor asked as she saw the blondes cheeks had turned rose and her eyes were greener as usual.</p><p class="p2">”Perhaps”, Emma answered, blushing even more now that Regina had noticed.</p><p class="p2">”Well then I better hope that you’ve spared that breath of yours like I told you to”, Regina smirked.</p><p class="p2">Emma smirked along as she saw the now darkened eyes on her girlfriend’s face. <br/><em>Hell yeah</em>, she thought, <em>I’m in for a treat</em>.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">———————</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The couple went to tell the whole story to the deputy the next day, other than Emma had told him but he didn’t seem to mind.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cora was indeed thrown into jail until the day she dies and the couple could build up their life in peace now.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">—</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey”, Emma whispered as she porred Regina in her ribs with a finger.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The brunette responded with a grunt and pulled the blanket above her head but it was quickly pulled away by the sheriff.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina finally turned around after a minute, face to face with Emma who was gently stroking her arm, and when she opened her eyes, the blonde had the biggest grin on her face.</span>
</p><p class="p2">“Happy one year anniversary, my Queen”, the grin didn’t disappear, in fact it got even bigger as Regina started to smile too.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Move in with me”, Regina said and looked at Emma with a dreamy smile. And after a year of moving around each week, the time had come for them to settle down in one place.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?”, Emma asked. She had heard what the brunette had said, but it was not the response she had expected so she wanted to make sure she wasn’t dreaming. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><br/></span>“Move in with me, will you?”, Regina repeated.</p><p class="p2">Emma gasped and threw herself on top of the brunette, “God yes!”, she loudly said before overwhelming Regina with kisses.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The mayor giggled under the small touched but grabbed Emma’s face and pulled her closer to hers.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Happy anniversary, my princess, my love”, she whispered with the happiest smile on her face, and placed a loving kiss on her lovers lips.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is not the end of this story! Tho there’ll only be 2 or 3 more chapters.. I think 2.<br/>Thanks for those who have been sticking with me the whole time! I appreciate you all so much!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. And that’s how you show me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hi! Here I am again!<br/>I just wanted to apologize for this chapter because I’m making some big time... jumps? (I don’t know how to call it but you’ll get it)<br/>I feel like the chapter goes pretty quickly but I hope you won’t mind it so much!<br/>Enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Emma, get up”, Regina whispered loudly as she gave her lover a push against her shoulder, “we’re going to be late”, another push.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I need a kiss first”, Emma grunted and pushed her face deeper into her pillow.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Only if you come to me”, Regina crossed her arms, standing in the doorframe, waiting for Emma to get up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She heard the blonde groan again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If you are able to do that within five seconds, I will let you shower with me”, she eventually said right before she started counting.</span>
</p><p class="p2">She had barely reached ‘two’ when Emma crossed by to get to the bedroom and gave Regina a quick peck while passing her.</p><p class="p2">“No funny business tho, we still have to go to Granny’s ”, Regina took of her pajama’s and joined Emma in the already steaming shower.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sure”, Emma whispered before kissing down Regina’s throat.</span>
</p><p class="p2">“Emma”, Regina tried to give a warning but chuckled and pulled her girlfriend closer to her instead.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I cannot believe that you gave me a hickey now”, Regina sighed while looking in the mirror, trying to cover up the purple red spot on her throat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma laughed, “Well you gave me one first.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Agreed, but mine is not visible for others, dear”, the brunette raised her eyebrows but gave Emma a smirk while thinking of what they were doing only 10 minutes ago.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“True, would you like me to give you one on the same spot where you gave me mine?”, Emma grinned and grabbed Regina’s ass but her hand was quickly slapped away.</span>
</p><p class="p2">“I appreciate the gesture but we’re already running late”, Regina said, but found herself throbbing again and she couldn’t resist it. <br/>“Unless..,” she smiled and bit her lip as she placed Emma’s hand back to where it was a few seconds before, “You can survive without coffee today.”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her smirk only grew bigger, as did Emma’s.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh definitely”, she responded and brought her lips to her lover’s.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">———————</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry we’re late”, Regina apologized when they came into the room.</span>
</p><p class="p2">“Oh don’t worry about it, honey, it’s just getting started, we’re glad that you’re here”, Mary Margaret said and pulled both, Emma and Regina in for a kiss on their cheeks.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey! So happy you two could make it”, David, Mary Margaret’s husband, was walking towards them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well how could we not, it’s your first baby shower after all”, Regina smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mary Margaret had announced their pregnancy not long after Emma and Regina’s first anniversary, everything has gone so fast since then.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Their baby, now a month old, is a boy. They named him Neal and it suited him perfectly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The blonde and brunette were on their way to their 2nd years anniversary, but it didn’t feel that way.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For both of them it felt like they had know each other since forever, like they had shared their love since the day they were born.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But perhaps that’s what a soulmate feels like, someone who makes you forget about time in the best way possible.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Congratulations again, both of you. He’s very lucky with you two”, Regina said while giving David a hug.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I agree with Regina”, Emma smiled as now she went to give David a hug, “congratulations”.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Mary Margaret looked at the couple with teary eyes and pulled them both in for a groups-hug. <br/></span>“You two are so precious”, she whispered into their ears.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And the blonde nor the brunettes couldn’t help but smile.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">———————</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They had been at the babyshower for about an hour now.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma was talking to Ruby while Regina was having a conversation with the librarian, Belle.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can’t wait to have a baby one day”, Belle sighed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina shrugged slightly at the tiny woman’s British accent and followed her gaze.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Nolans, or ‘The Charmings’ - that’s how everyone called them-  were standing there in the middle of the room.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mary M was holding Neal while David was giving him his milk. Regina smiled at the sight and her heart started to ache.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think you should have a talk with your girlfriend”, Ruby said to Emma with her lips turned upward.</span>
</p><p class="p2">Emma looked at her in confusion but all what Ruby did was point forwards.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Emma turned around and saw Regina standing there, across the room, with a dreamy smile on her face. <br/></span>The sight turned the blondes mouth into a soft smiling beam.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll be right back”, Emma quickly said to Ruby and walked towards Regina. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span class="s1">She went behind her, trying not to be noticed by her girlfriend just yet.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina was completely lost in her thoughts, she kept looking at the Nolans, who had now become a small family and she felt herself longing to have one of herself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her thoughts poofed away as she felt arms creeping around her waist.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma hugged Regina from the back, rested her head on her girlfriend’s  shoulder and just stared at the Nolans with her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Well, Regina wasn’t staring at them anymore, her eyes were now focused on Emma. But when Emma gave her a kiss on the cheek, and looked at the family again, Regina followed her lover’s gaze.</span>
</p><p class="p2">And after a few minutes of observing the couple, Emma finally spoke. <br/>“You think we could have one of those?”, the soft smile still on her face.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A family?” Regina asked softly and turned herself to Emma.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes”, the blonde placed a hand on Regina’s cheek, she saw the tears already welling up in those chocolate eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I wouldn’t want anything else”, she answered, her smile was big as a tear rolled down her cheek, quickly wept away by Emma’s thumb.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma copied Regina’s smile and her eyes started filling up too. <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">“Me neither”, she sniffed, right before Regina pulled her in for a long, lingering kiss.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">———————</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Both had definitely no doubt over the fact that they were filling in adoption files.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seen Emma’s history, they both felt like it was the right choice.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yes, they probably would have to wait longer than one of them would get pregnant. But it felt right, god it all felt so perfect and they couldn’t wish for better.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And after two year of waiting, they had gotten the news that there was a match found for them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They were together for 4 years now. The love hadn’t faded, in fact, it only kept growing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They had their daily routines, such as go pick up their breakfast at Granny’s in the morning, right before going to work.</span>
</p><p class="p2">Emma still worked as the sheriff, Graham had moved out of town and David Nolan took his place. <br/>Regina still found herself in the office almost each day, she didn’t mind it, she loved her office. <br/><span class="s1">She loved it even more when Emma would drop by sometimes, excepted or unexpected. Even tho lot of the times she would drop by to give her some papers or report something, you wouldn’t be shocked if you’d find them only minutes later making out on Regina’s desk, half naked.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But after work they would go home, Emma was most of the times earlier done than Regina, but she would always wait for her woman so that they could eat dinner together.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And sometimes they would pick up where they left at the mayors office, but other times they would just have these big fluff moments where they would lie all cuddled up on the couch, watching their favorite movies together, steeling kisses in between now and then.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina knew since the beginning that Emma was the love of her life, and that these, the big moments, the small moments, all the gestures and things they would do, those were all ways of Emma showing her what it’s like to be loved. And Regina would return every moment with pleasure and all the love she could give, for Emma was the one she loved with her whole body, heart and soul.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Both couldn’t wish for better, they knew that they were made for each other and they knew that there simply wasn’t anything better than what they had.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">True love, a soulmate and a partner for life.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And now it was time for them to expand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Both crying of happiness when they got the news they would finally be getting their child, that they would actually become a small family.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I still can’t believe it”, Regina cried while Emma was driving the car to the adoption agency.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“God, me neither, I’m so happy”, she smiled while shaking her head and looking at Regina. <br/></span>“Family”, she sighed happily.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you, so much, with all I am”, Regina cried silently, but her smile told it was all of happiness.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you with my whole heart, my Queen”, Emma beamed and squeezed Regina’s thigh.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was a big moment for them both, finally becoming the family they had always longed for. And after they had filled in the application two years ago, Emma had immediately ran out to buy a ring. An engagement ring of course.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She had been dying to ask Regina to marry her, but she decided to wait. She decided to wait until they had their little family, so that the ring could make it all even more official, so that they would be connected until their last day.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She thought Regina would eventually mind that Emma still hadn’t asked her anything, but she knew Regina loved her much and that the brunette wouldn’t mind waiting just a little longer.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Well unless Regina would propose all of the sudden, but both had the feeling that Emma should be the one, of course they didn’t tell it to each other, but they just knew.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">———————</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Our Henry”, Regina smiled as they got home again, now with their little boy.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Emma hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. <br/></span>“He’s beautiful”, she said.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s ours”, the brunette smiled while both observed their baby, surrounded by all sorts of presents they had gotten from friends and people all over town when they announced that there was a match found for them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They had named him Henry, after Regina’s father. <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">Their was a little over one years old, his hair was as brown as Regina’s and his eyes a mix between brown and green.</span>
</p><p class="p2">“This is perfect, couldn’t get any better”, Regina sobbed while playing with Henry’s little hands.</p><p class="p2">“You think?”, Emma asked.</p><p class="p2">“Well how-“ Regina was going to answer but as she turned around her smile disappeared and her eyes widened. <br/>Emma sat right in front of her on one knee, a golden ring with purple diamond in it between her fingers.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina gasped at the sight and her hand flew to her mouth as her eyes started to be filled with water.. again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know it took me some time to ask, but Ihoped you wouldn’t mind the waiting, I just thought it would be the most perfect timing when we finally had our baby boy, so that this could be, you know, the thing to connect us all together till the end.”, Emma whispered, trying to speak louder than the cracks in her voice who told her that she was about to cry again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Emma,” Regina whispered, bringing her hand to wipe a tear away, “I would’ve waited for another thousand years, for you I would wait forever.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma smiled, “So.. what do you say? Can I be yours and vice versa, forever? Will you be my wife, my Queen?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">Regina chuckled slightly, “It would be my biggest pleasure”, she gave her hand to Emma, who put on the ring and Regina let herself fall down immediately after that, to kiss the hell out of her fiancé.</p><p class="p2">“My love, I will love you forever, I will love you both forever”, Regina sobbed as she took Henry and her soon to be wife into her arms for the tightest hug ever.</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. How it’s like to be loved</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is the last chapter!!<br/>I know that this isn’t a really good story and DEFINITELY not compared to most of the fics here! <br/>But I’m very grateful for all those who have read it, gave me kudo’s, left me comments,...<br/>I appreciate it so much!</p><p>This is also my first story that I actually finish!<br/>So thank you guys for reading and for sticking around! I’m truly so grateful for it!<br/>And I hope you’ve enjoyed this story as much as I’ve enjoyed writing it! (Like.. yes it’s kinda bad, I’m just not a good writer but i love to do it anyways!)<br/>Anyhow,, enjoy the last baldy written chapter!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>They had set the date, on their 6th anniversary the wedding would take place. <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">Their lives had just been perfect, well of course it wasn’t all rainbows and sunshine and they did have a fight now and then, but what would love be without that?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Henry was three now, the little boy was so loved but was yet too young to realize that. <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">But Emma and Regina didn’t mind, they knew he would realize it some day, for now, the love he gave them back was more than enough.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">They drove around in town, with Emma’s awfully yellow bug, handing out their wedding invitation to all, some months before the wedding. <br/></span>It was such a happy moment, and when they came home, Regina seemed lost in thoughts.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, what’s wrong, babe?”, Emma asked after sending Henry off to play with his Lego.</span>
</p><p class="p2">“Oh I just,” she took Emma’s hand and smiled, then sighed, “is it bad that I want to take ‘revenge’ on my mother now?”</p><p class="p2">Emma smiled and placed a kiss on her almost-wife’s forehead. <br/>“How would you?”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’d like to give her a copy of our wedding invitation, watch her read it as the anger on her face appears, knowing we got our happy life, knowing she cannot do anything about it anymore.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The blonde grinned, “I’d approve that but”, she placed her hand on Regina’s cheek, “only if I can come with you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina chuckled and nodded, “That’s why I’m marrying you”, a kiss was placed on Emma’s lips.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma fake gasped.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well that, and for the fact that I love you very very much of course”, Regina winked</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Should I be concerned about that?”, Emma snickered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Perhaps”, Regina raised her eyebrows as she stepped closer to Emma. <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">“I’m just joking, I love you, you know that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How could I not? I love you too”, the blonde wrapped her arms around the brunette. <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">“My Queen”, she whispered into her fiancée’s ears.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My princess”, Regina hummed as she buried her face deeper into Emma’s blonde locks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Both startled as they felt something clinging onto their legs all of the sudden.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And our little prince”, Regina laughed as she picked Henry up and mingled him into the hug.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">———————</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nervous?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A little bit”, Regina answered while taking Emma’s hand. <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">“But the good nervous”, she said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can help you with that”, Emma smirked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina chuckled and rolled her eyes as she knew what Emma meant, “perhaps I’ll let you help me tonight, only if I’m allowed to help you first”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Always, my Queen”, Emma grinned back before Regina pulled her in for a hot, long kiss.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now then”, she sighed with a smile right after, “let’s go”, and she pulled Emma with her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tease”, Emma smirked as she followed her love.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">———————</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mother”, Regina said.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><br/></span>“What do you want from me, child?”, Cora hissed back.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh see how the tables have turned”, Regina grinned. <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">“I just wanted to give you something”, Regina said. <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">“No actually, </span>
  <span class="s2">we </span>
  <span class="s1">wanted to give you something”, she corrected herself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emma came to Regina and sat next to her. <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">“Cora”, Emma greeted with a smirk, laughing at the look on the old woman’s face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No,” Cora hissed, “You shouldn’t be together, Regina should be with a man, a rich man.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And yet here we are”, Emma said and placed a quick kiss on Regina’s temple.</span>
</p><p class="p2">“Indeed, but let’s not fuss about this now, mother. We’ve brought you a present”, Regina’s voice was strong.</p><p class="p2">“I don’t want it”, her mother looked at them with disgust.</p><p class="p2">“But you shall have it”, Regina answered quickly and harsh, and shoved the wedding invitation underneath Cora’s nose.</p><p class="p2">“Wedding?”</p><p class="p2">“Yes, but of course, you are not invited, mother. We just wanted to show you just how happy we are together, now that you know that, we will go again”</p><p class="p2">And so they left, Cora was left alone with her anger and her urge to do something about it but she couldn’t and wouldn’t never be able to do so again.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">———————</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And so on their 6th anniversary they got married.</span>
</p><p class="p2">Regina stood in front of the crowd at the aisle, Emma had walked to her, both in a white dress. <br/>And after they had said their speeches, both with teary eyes, it was time for the rings.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Henry walked up to them, his little feel running excited with the cushion with rings on it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you, kiddo”, Emma smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek after she took the ring for Regina.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regina thanked him too, “our little prince”, she said and kissed him on the forehead after she had taken the ring for Emma.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Henry hugged them both around the legs before he ran off to Mary Margaret and David.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The man said the vows, Emma and Regina repeated them. <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">Then he asked: “Regina, do you take the Emma as your beloved wife?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Regina smiled wildly, tear rolling down her eyes and Emma wiped it carefully away. <br/></span>“I do”, she happily said and took Emma’s hand to put the ring on.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They had chosen to go with simple golden rings, the gold that reminded Emma of Regina’s eyes in the sun, golden like honey.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And the rings had an tiny emerald green diamond placed in them, this reminded Regina of Emma’s eyes. Green as the forest, beautifully emerald.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And now their eyes were also their sign for their eternal love.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Emma, do you take the Regina as your beloved wife?”, the man asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I do”, Emma smiled and held her hand to regina’s cheek before pushing the ring onto her now-wife’s finger.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I now declare you as married”, the man said happily as he started to clap his hands, soon the crowd followed his gesture. <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">It was deafeningbut Regina and Emma didn’t hear it as they crashed their lips together, while laughing and crying at the same time.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you”, Emma whispered between kisses.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So much”, Regina answered back. <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">“You look so beautiful.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You too, my Queen, beyond beautiful”, Emma kissed her temple.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They both went to Henry, the little boy was neatly dressed up in a little suit. </span>
  <span class="s1">“Momma’s” he said before clinging onto their necks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Our beautiful boy”, Emma said before they let him go.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“We love you so much”, Regina whispered and they both gave him a kiss on his cheek. <br/></span>He laughed and smiled at them as he watched them go.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And people followed them out. <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">They would now be going to the reception already.  <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">Emma and Regina would go home to freshen up quickly first.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’re married”, Regina squeaked as they walked through the door of their home.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’re wives now”, Emma smiled happily and Regina flew around her neck once more.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They kissed, a long and deep kiss.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So”, Regina said between them, “we’re gonna change clothes now huh?”, she asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, why?”, Emma asked back between kisses too.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How much time do we have?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ooh”, Emma laughed, “you sneaky little woman”, she whispered and kissed her wife again, feeling her plump lips laugh against her own. <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">“Enough”, she said after a few seconds, and picked her wife up and brought her to their room.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">———————</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">After their quick love-making session, Regina had put on another dress but a more comfortable one. <br/></span>Emma had put on a suit with a bow tie.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">They walked to their reception, crowds cheering and congratulating them as they walked through the door. <br/></span>And after a little while, it was time for their first dance together as wives.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The lights dimmed a bit as Regina took Emma by her hand and took her to the dance floor. <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">The song started, but before they started to dance, Regina corrected Emma’s bow tie a bit and pulled her closer for a peck on the lips.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was safe to say now, that they had found their happily ever after.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They couldn’t be luckier with each other and with their son, they couldn’t wish for better and wouldn’t wish for more.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was all just perfect, their little family.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was obvious to everyone how much they loved each other, and that was something very special.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They helped each other through hard times, lifted each other up and supported one another always and forever.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But most importantly they would love one another for eternity. Some would even say that not even death would be able to do them apart.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And they couldn’t be more grateful for that, and for to be married with the one that had showed them over and over again, how it’s like </span>
</p><p class="p1">to be loved.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The End!!</p><p>Thank you all for reading, I really really appreciate it!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>